Lost in Neverland (Peter Pan)
by Ikimmilove
Summary: Pan is back from the death. He has changed. He isn't the demon anymore he used to be, which raises a lot of questions . How long will his sanity last, before he turns back into his old twisted self? And will the arrival of the girl with with no name, stir things up a little?
1. prologue

Prologue:  
Far away in a long lost island, lost in the middle of the sea, a young and innocent girl stranded on a beach as white as snow. With no past and probably no future, the girl just lay there. There didn't seem a spark of life in her. completely dehydrated and starved, the girl was probably going to die. She had no memories whatsoever. She could faintly hear the soft ocean waves as they collided on the ocean rocks. She was not dead. Yet.

Her breath was slow and uneven. She let her chest rise slowly before it fell again. Her hair white as snow was sprawled on the beach floor. She had a few marks and cuts in her face, but no one knew what caused them or why she had them. Everything was a complete mystery.  
She found herself in an open spot. A tropical like environment. A few meters of beach and big giant rocks surrounding it. The crystal blue water neared the shore and many shells were spread along the sand. The girl was lost. She was certainly far away from home that was for sure.

The poor, poor orphan girl. I presumed she had no father, no mother, no further family. But who was I to say that she had none? Perhaps, there was someone who loved her and waited anxiously in a rocking chair in front of an open window. Just waiting to get her back, to hold her in their arms and never let her go. But now the person just sat there rocking back and forward in their chair and waiting and waiting for their little girl to return. Slowly giving up their hope and slowly drifting away in a new dream, a new adventure and forgetting that they ever had that little girl to love and to hold. Little would those people know, that she would probably never return back to their nursery. There is a saying around here that no one returns from Neverland. Not even the adventurous, smartest or the strongest ones. It was almost undoable.

Wonder how she got on that island? Well, everything is possible as I like to say. Most if the time there's an explanation for everything. But call it as you like: faith, bad luck, meant to be or just wishing the wrong thing.

When there was almost no more breaths left to take, a unsuspected thing happened. On a strange magical way, the gift of life was slowly breathed back into her. Her eyes immediately shot wide open. She was awake. Eyes as blue as diamonds stared up at the sky. Immediately, she knew that her surroundings were strange and unfamiliar. She knew, she had never been to a place like this before and yet, here she was, stranded on a deserted beach with no memories she could remember or put in place.

How do I know? Because I, I was her conscience.

The first prologue thingyy XD I already posted this story on wattpad but i thought it might be fun to update it here as well :)i hoped you liked it. There is some explaining to do about this story and about my way of writing. First: i'm not gonna follow the entire ouat story ark and I actually tried to make own :) don't worry! Characters from storybrooke and stuff WILL appear!:) but i'm not gonna spoil to much (i tend to be a spoiler sometimes xD) oh and excuse me when there are some spelling mistakes bc English isn't my first language at all XD imma happy european XD (*cough not really happy cough*)

I hope you'll follow me on this journey I guess? xD  
㈎9㇬0㇮9 ikimmilove


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We all know that waking up is an everyday occurrence. Some people wake up knowing who they are, where they come from, what goal they're aiming for and knowing where their history lies. I mean, those kind of things are the things that form your life, mold you into the person you are going to be.

Today I woke up from the blackness that had captured me for what it seemed like hours. Maybe even days, considering the ache throughout my whole, entire body. I felt numb and lifeless. I felt like a meaningless wreck.

My mind is completely empty and it's nothing more than a blank, unwritten page in a book. There's not much what I can remember. What I do know, was that I felt alone. Completely and utterly alone. There was a blank void in me, but I was unsure how I got it, knowing I couldn't remember anything.

Where was I? what is this rare place? Why the hell can't I remember anything?

There were none answers to my questions that kept ringing my consciences. Lucky for me, I was still fully dressed in my white blouse with a brown leather sleeveless jacket. Under that, I was dressed in a tight dark-brown legging and high black leathered boots. I was completely drenched with the salty flavored sea water. And let me tell you this, it feels horrible and it itches.

My white blouse was not heavenly white anymore. It had a dirt stains all over it and at the bottom of the shirt, the fabric had ripped a little. If I knew who my mother was, she would probably kill me. Not that I cared that much for it.

My head was throbbing. It was like a someone kept hitting me with a hammer. My face was planted deeply in the sand. Not the best feeling, obvious. After a good amount of minutes, I managed to get up. I stretched myself, groaning painfully. It was like every muscle in my body was being pulled off of my bones. With wobbly feet I tried to keep my balance. Which probably looked ridiculous in another's point of view. I noticed a black cowboy shaped woolen hat floating in the sea and it almost neared the shore. Maybe it belonged to me. I picked it up -still completely drenched- and put it on my head, tucking all of my hair underneath it. I probably looked like a man, but at least I wasn't easy to grab. I knew that I had to make an escape from this strange and lively island and go back to where I came from, but if only I knew where my origin was. So with one plan down I needed to make a plan B. which in my case was, discover my surroundings and seek for help that I desperately needed and would gladly take.

I jogged up to the rocks and planted my foot on one of the lower rocks. The rocks were covered with the most greenest moss I had ever seen. I pulled my body upwards and climbed to the top. When I had finally reached the top, I was completely and utterly exhausted. My longs were burning with fire, from only a few feet of rock climbing. I wondered if it was because of my lack of condition or my head killing headache and stomach growls.

I took my in my surroundings in admiration. The view was breath taking. It was absolutely indescribably beautiful. I never seen something that extraordinary. I held my breath as I slowly looked at the view. Everything had such a vivid color and everything was so pure from existing. Everything so felt alive.

I silently smiled to myself. I couldn't take my mind back to reality. Complicated flowers were plastered everywhere. Lianas draped from the one tree to the next and in the distance I could hear soft noises that belonged to a waterfall. Well, enough admiring the view, I need to seek for help. And If I wouldn't find someone, I'd just set up a little camp for myself. It's all about surviving now.

Completely unknowing to where I was, I started to begin my journey down the open gravel way into the woods. As I kept walking, I felt like someone was looking at me. It felt like a million eyes were following me, watching my every step. not a great feeling, obviously.

totally forgetting that I was at unknown territory, something popped in my mind. how was it even possible that I was still walking around unarmed? I totally forgot about it. what if something had happened? Oh god, I'm so stupid. I walked to the nearest tree and clasped my two hands around one of the lower branches. I pulled at it and watched it splinter at the bottom. It broke of and the bottom turned out to be more pointy as I thought it would be. Hey, it's no gun or dagger, but it gets the job done right?

Now completely armored (sort of) I kept on going through the woods. As I kept walking, the only thing I could see were trees and bushes. Not that it wasn't beautiful or anything, but it was getting on my nerves. After one hour exploring the woods, I'd would like to see something different than trees and bushes. I took a great look of my surroundings. Didn't I already walked past this tree? Well, bloody hell. And from that moment I knew that I was lost. I was planning to keep my cool if I wanted to survive that desperately.

I was keeping up a peaceful pace -trying to keep my cool-, when a little infrequent bird almost ambushed me. completely startled, I lost my balance and fell back to the ground. Great, I thought sarcastically. Slowly , I scrambled back up to my feet and dusted the dirt of my clothes. I looked up, only to see that little bird floating in front of me. I smiled gently at the little bird and totally forgot my angriness towards the little creature. It tilted its head a little and kept on floating in the sky. I reached forwards with my hand and it gently sat down on my hand.

It had beautiful colored feathers that reminded me of a rainbow. The ends of his feathers were covered with little golden specks, he was absolutely stunning.

"hi, little guy."

"Are you lost? because I certainly am." I said, humor audible in my voice. The bird flew away from my hand, but stopped a few meters away from me. It turned its head around and his black beading-like eyes stared back at me. It almost seemed like as if it was expecting me to follow it. And as stupid as that I was, I followed and completely forgot about the possible dangers of this island.

I stopped following the feathered creature when I heard muffled voices near me. I jumped at the sounds, as the feeling of fear and despair started kicking in. I quickly hided myself behind the nearest bush I could find. Not that that was a good plan. But since I had no time to fully climb into a tree, I had no other choice. At least it won't be a fall that kills me. I'm a half glass full kind of girl.

Not long after that I could see movements on the other side of the bushes. People. And not just any people... children. All I could observe were boys dressed in capes and hoods. They didn't seem any older than eighteen.

"Are you really certain from what you saw?" one of the older looking boys dressed in the brown hood asked one of the other boys who was standing directly in front of him. The boy nervously shuffled his feet and kept his attention to the floor, until he looked back up and answered the boy.

"yes! Yes! I'm sure!" the boy insisted, sounding very convinced.

"I'm not blind! I saw it by the shore and I immediately alarmed the others, but when we got back," The boy stopped.

"when I got back... it was... Gone , sir."

the guy with the large brown hood frowned and started pacing back and forward until a different boy interrupted his intently thinking.

"Aye, it's true, even the mermaids are talking about it."

"the mermaids?!" the stranger hissed angrily. I presumed that he probably the leader of this group of children.

Some of the boys seemed taken back by his sudden cause of outburst. The boy started pacing back and forward again. I was holding my breath in fear. What if they would find me? One wrong move and I would be dead. I don't even know where I am, let alone that I know or trust someone.

"okay, listen up you guys!" the boy in the brown hood called out to all the boys that surrounded him in a circle.

"find this creature quick, before it causes any trouble. If you find it, you are insisted to bring it to Pan. Alarm the others with the signal if something happens. If this creature attacks, do not hesitate and put a dagger through its head." The 'leader' informed. "do I make myself clear?!"

A few hesitant murmurs of 'yes' were heard within the crowd.

"do I make myself clear?!"the guys called out louder, with a more angrier undertone to his voice.

"yes, sir!" they all called out in unison.

"good. Now go!"

The boys all vanished from the open spot in the woods. They started looking for -what seemed like- me. Only the guy in the brown hood and another boy stayed. I peeked a little above the bushes to get a better look at the strangers. I looked at them intently. A thousand question kept going through my mind and I had the urge to go and ask them where I was. I mean, who wouldn't? but I'm not that foolish and I did not had a death wish already.

Reality started kicking in. If I didn't find food, I would be dead. If I didn't find shelter, I would be dead. If they would find me, I would be dead.

"well, I am severely f*cked." I muttered to myself, as I watched every move the two strangers made.

"you could say that." A unfamiliar voice spoke behind me.

Soooo this was officially chapter 1 i hoped you liked it XD it was a bit of a bore, but i promise it get's much better along the chapters

Thanksss for reading!

Xxxxxxx Ikimmilove ㈎9㇬0㇮9㈳4


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"what's your name, boy?" one of the boys demanded from me. My eyes widened at the sight of the person. It felt my heart racing up to my throat and It like felt a thousand fire crackers were going off in my head. If I hadn't had a ribcage, my heart would've probably already jumped out by this time. I gazed at the boy, who probably looked around the age of sixteen. He had jet black ruffled hair and deep dark brown eyes. He wore his frown like a soldier wore his pride. He was a complete puzzle to me. He was at least two heads taller than me. He was dressed in a brown cape that reached to the floor. His clothes seemed very complicated just like the clothes from the other boys. The main colors were black, dark green and brown. His posture was rather confidant and so was his facial expression.

"I asked you a question!" the boy snarled angry, immediately snapping me out of my trance. I immediately bit my lip, trying to prevent myself from making a rude comment back. who was he to ask me about my name? I'm not required to do anything. He does not own me.

"I am not required to tell you my name." I snarled back to the boy. The boy frowned annoyed and tilted his head a little backwards. He had a emotionless look on his face and I did not like nor trust it.

The boy didn't hesitate when he roughly grabbed my collar and dragged me up to the open place. I struggled to get out of his firm grip, but his hands wouldn't budge. He smacked me to the ground and looked down upon me. My butt hurt, as it came in contact with the hard surface of the jungle floor. He gave me long last glance, before acting. Without a doubt, I was beyond terrified. He reached with his hand to his neck and yanked off a string with a little golden colored whistle attached to it. He put the whistle to his lip and blew as loud as he could. The strange thing about it was, I couldn't hear a thing. The only thing I heard was his own breath exiting the whistle. Well, that's strange.

Within minutes, the open spot was filled with up with boys. I remembered them talking about a signal, that's why they probably all showed up. I still remained in the same spot I was thrown into. I know what you're thinking: 'why don't you stand up and fight?' well it's easier said than done.

The savages were armored with spears, bows loaded with arrows and knives. Surviving chance: zero, zero.

I'd say I 'd better be safe than sorry. The boys surrounded me with their weapons pointed directly at me. I was trapped and there was no way out of it.

"what did you find Michael?" an unfamiliar voice spoke behind the crowd of strangers.

"we found him, sir." Him? I presumed that they were talking about me. but I was certainly not a boy. The crowd started moving and it was like they were making a path for someone to walk through.

Again, a boy walked through the crowd and directly stopped in front of me. he looked down upon me, but his hood casted a shadow over his face, making his face unable for me to see. Hesitantly, he took down his dark brown hood and revealed himself. Sunlight blonde disheveled hair almost covered his sea-like eyes. His greenish blue eyes pierced through me like a spike and a healed scar was clearly visible on his left cheek. He was analyzing me, I could see it. His eyes narrowed at me in a mixture of a slight confusion and disbelieve. Not wanting to meet his gaze, I looked down at the ground in front of me. suddenly, I found the dirt to be much more interesting than anything else. That same odd feeling of a thousand eyes on me I had earlier on this day, returned. But now I knew for sure that someone was looking at me. well, more people than one actually. Some, just stared, while others grinned mischievously at me. It send shivers down my spine. I had no idea what mess I've worked myself into.

"tell us your name boy." The blonde asked.

"I am not a-" I stopped talking when I realized, I could use this to my advantage. If they believed I was a boy, than I would have a great mask to hide my true identity.

Not that I know who I really was, but they would at least know less than what I already did. Maybe I would have a better chance to survive.

"I am uhm... Will- William?" I stated, but it came more out like a question than a valid statement.

"any last name that comes with that?" he asked.

"No, just William." I stated, my voice sounding quiet. The boy frowned puzzled, but dropped everything he had on his mind and kept on interrogating me.

"where are you from, just William?" he asked. His eyebrows were raised in an amused expression and his lips pulled a slight smirk. He clearly took note that I wasn't enjoying this whatsoever and that seemed to make him even more amused.

"I'm from far, far away, I guess." I answered his question, not sure how to answer. This answer I was not sure if I was lying. I mean, it could be true. If I'm not sure that doesn't mean I'm lying, right? It means I'm telling half the truth. Whatever where I'm from, it's probably far away from here.

The boy snorted sarcastically. I could hear soft murmurs and mumbling from the group of boys.

"far away?" he asked still holding the same kind of smirk.

"yes."

"I see," he carried on, "And if I may ask, where is far, far away?"

I remained quiet and didn't said a word. I did not know how to answer his questions. I had presumed that far, far away wasn't a thing, but I didn't know what was. I had no clue to where I even was.

"Felix, stop the charades now!" a sudden voice spoke up. The voice had a familiar British undertone to it. All the attention was turned to another rather masculine and tall boy. Even my eyes turned to the guy. His facial features were quite sharp and manly. His honey brown hair was matted down with sweat and dirt. he seemed quite familiar to me, but I couldn't pin point the source. Before he carried on, he gave me a quick glance with his deep brown eyes, before turning back to the blonde, whose name was apparantly to be Felix.

"We know what to do and we do as we were told."

"you are right."

"take care of him guys." The stranger called Felix, ordered the savages.

Four boys walked up to me and grabbed me, Usually I would try and stop them by using words, but that wasn't very male like so I didn't. I was shaking in fear, but I tried to keep my head held high. This was the time that I needed to keep my pride. It would literally be bad if I would cry now. Not that I was at the verge of being in tears. It was quite the opposite actually. My eyes were empty. I could not let out a single tear even if I wanted to.

Two of them roughly grabbed my shoulders and locked their hands around them, leaving me unable to leave or get away. I felt a rope being tied up to my hands. The ropes made my wrists burn, but I tried not to let it show. Other than a small hiss, I gave them nothing else. I couldn't give them the Satisfaction of my pain.

The guy Felix paced up to me, roughly grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger so my eyes -who were averted to the ground- met his.

"so William, you surely can understand that we don't want you to find about our whereabouts right?" the guy, Felix asked. I yanked my chin away from his grip and surprisingly he didn't acted upon it. Instead, he took a step back. I glared at him with all of my might, but it didn't seem to faze anyone. I felt powerless in front of them.

I sighed at my defeat. Well, actually I was already defeated anyway so it wouldn't matter that much. Suddenly, someone pulled something over my head. My vision went black, while I was certain that I still had my eyes open. Bloody great, they pulled a sack over my head. Hello, after life. Goodbye, life.

With still a sack over my head, I could hear muffled voices speak. They were not loud, but loud enough for me to understand and I realized the voices belonged to Felix and the guy that had caught me.

"what's the plan?"

"we'll let Pan handle him."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had no slightest idea from where they were taking me. well, who was to blame me? I had a goddamn sack over my head. It was a surprise that I was still able to breath. Sometimes it got suffocating hot in this thing, but I was still able to breath. Luckily, they granted me that wish

I was not really the most graceful person in the world. I was quite the opposite, really. I am most definitely the clumsiest person in the world. I bumped into literally everything in my way. Everything that I looked at, I would at the same knock down using my own ass. I've already stepped on two heels that belonged to the persons who were hiking in front of me. And not to mention, I nearly bumped into a tree. Great.

The journey was quiet. A little too quiet. The weather was cold and moist, so it was not really the best combination ever. Two tall and masculine boys, whom face I wasn't able to see, had a firm grip at each one of my tiny shoulders. I cringed a little when they dug their nails further into my flesh. I'm sure that they left a row of purple bruises on my skin. But I had to say, that I wasn't really cooperating. They had to push me forward, If they really wanted me to move.

The tight ropes around my writs made me unable to get away. But even if I wanted to, there were at least fifteen of those savages to stop me. Clearly impossible thus.

No one talked, so after a while, I decided to break the long icy silence,

"where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to sound manly and confidant. Which obviously did not work because I could hear someone snort.

"that's for us to know and for you an ever remaining question."

"wow, keeping it mysterious I see?" I said bitterly, rolling my eyes even though I knew that they couldn't see my face. This thing was literally getting on my nerves. If only I climbed into that tree when I had the chance.

"shut up." another voice spoke, causing my blood to boil. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks, causing the boys behind me to bump directly into me. just like expected, they cursed me underneath their breath. I had no idea what I was doing or what i was thinking, but My boiling point had reached .

"listen here you dipshit, why won't you kindly take this goddamn thing off my head and we'll go separate ways. No harm done."

"sorry kid, no can do." another different voice told me. His voice had a familiar light British accent to it that I claimed to have heard before. I just couldn't put a face in place that matched that his voice

"what do you even want from me?"

"call it as you like, but we are doing you a favor. A scrawny little boy like you wouldn't last a single day out here."

I let out a loud sarcastic huff. There was clearly no arguing with them, let alone negotiating

The heat uncreased again as we kept walking. It's like you're in some sort of a tropical resort and then it'll change drastically into a area that's so cold and freezing you'll think you're going to freeze your toes off. And vice versa. At this time, My feet hurt so badly that I had blisters on my heal. We were at least walking for about a good hour. Maybe even more. I was so tired and exhausted that It increasingly got harder to keep my pace up.

I slowed down my pace, with the feeling of utter exhaustion, but then I felt a hand hardly shoving me in my back.

"keep up your pace kid. We're almost there."

The walk didn't last long after that. After a while we stepped into a warmer space. The warmth hit my cold upper arms and it immediately send shivers down my spine. I was wondering where they took me because I still had no clear idea where I was. The sack still remained on my head, leavind my unable to see about my whereabouts From my guess, I was in a room or maybe even their hiding place. Who knows? They were so mysterious when they talked about their whereabouts, that it made me wonder what so special about the place was.

I heard some feet shuffle but nothing more. Further than that, it was silent.

The two boys who had the task to guard me earlier, had now loosened their firm grip on my arms. A feeling a relieve flashed me, until one of them shoved me forward, causing me to stumble forward and fall to the ground in front of me. Just before my body slammed into the hard solid ground, I managed to catch myself with my arms and knees. A loud painful groan erupted from my mouth.

Then they finally took the sack of my head. It felt like the light was turned on again and it felt great. A bright white color filled my eyes. Little specks of different colors formed in front of my eyes. I squinted my eyes and tried to adjust to the bitter bright light. After blinking the tears away I finally managed to look around. I gazed around the room -or rather hut- in awe. the room was small. Everything was brown and had earth tinted colors. The chairs, tables, pots, pans etc. A skinned bearskin was sprawled on the ground. Cloaks of diffrent shades and in diffrent patterns were slung around the hut. Every furniture was hand carbed out of wood, I could tell.

This room was definitely more differently than I expected.

"ah William am I right?" a sudden voice spoke from out of nowhere. I was startled by the unfamiliar voice. I looked around warily, trying to find the source of the unfamiliar voice. No result.

"hello?" I choked out hesitantly. My voice was barely above a whisper. I felt a tiny bit tensed. Okay, well a lot.

No response. The air was filled up with tenseness. The air was so tensed that you could almost cut it with a blade and it would bleed to death.

"h-hello?"

From out of nowhere a tall silhouette appeared. It was a boy, again. What a surprise! But he does seemed different than the other boys that took me to him. The boy wore his smile/smirk like a crown. Like a zebra wears his stripes, with pride. He didn't seemed so threatening. Even though he seemed a few years older than me and was probably a few heads taller than me.

His hair was wavy brown and shined like glistening chocolate. His lively eyes were like smooth raindrops of blue and green swirling together. He gave me a half- hearty smile. His clothes were pretty plain but then also so complicated. He leaned againt a pilar that a basic fundament for his hut.

I watched him approach me, while I was still on my knees with my hands down on the ground.

"hello, I believe we haven't met yet." He spoke. He had a light British accent to his voice, but it was clear enough for me to know that he was probably born and raised in England. He stuck a helpful hand. I hesitated, before I grabbed his arm and letting him pull me up.

"welcome to Neverland." He said, while roughly shaking my hand. Ah yes, I forgot he thought that I was a boy. "uhum," I stuttered, while trying to withdrawal my violently shaken hand. I stretched and wiggled my fingers. The stinging left almost immediately. Awkwardly, I looked at the guy. I felt really embarrassed. I had no words to say. I didn't know what to say exactly. I was in unknown territory with unknown people who I've never met. I couldn't tell because if I was a shy person. I was completely speechless, other than some babbling I chocked out. "N-neverland?"

"i-I'm in... Neverland?" I asked in total disbelieve. Neverland. The name 'Neverland' kept ringing a stupid bell, but the freaking amnesia or whatever you call it, just won't stop working against me.

"Indeed you are." He spoke, while putting his hands to his sides.

"how did I even get here?"

He looked at me and chuckled amused. I looked at him confused and raised my eyebrows in a slight annoyance.

He began pacing circles around me, while he nonchalantly flicked his head up in the air.

"well, most children who visit Neverland, visit it in their dreams. Or when their lonely and they are in desperate need of some adventure and some new friends. Others are just send here mainly because they 'believe'. So call it what you like; a dream, despair or faith."

"but what if you can't remember the reason why you're here?" I asked, letting my eyes follow him curiously. He turned his attention back to me, glee evident in his eyes.

"Wouldn't that be a great adventure?!" he called out in enthusiasm, while throwing both of his hands in the air.

"adventure?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"yeah, I mean. You get to start all over again. No past, no guilt's and no apprehensions. Something the boys here would love to kill for!"

"boys?" I asked confused again. Well, actually I already had a slight idea what he referring to. I think he meant the boys that took me here. they boys that had brought me here up against my will. The boys that didn't let me leave when I wanted to. The boys who followed their orders because this guy probably ordered them to. The boys who lead a life in Neverland.

"you mean the savages that took me here?"

"they're not savages!" he told me, slightly irritated by my choice of words.

"they are lost boys. They always have been. From the day that they were born till they day that they die."

confusion was clearly written all over my face. He started pacing again, but this time it was towards me. I took a step back. I will not let my guard down already. I had a feeling that something fishy was going on around here.

"so you are a lost boy to then?" I asked hesitantly, raising my eyebrows and placing my hands on my hips.

"well, you could say that." He answered, a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"well than who are you?" curiosity was taking me over.

"oh did I forget to introduce myself? How rude of me." he smirked, he took a step closer towards me. He was just a few inches away from me and I felt a knot forming in my stomach. This guy was really getting on my nerves. Even more than that Felix guy.

"my name is Peter... Peter Pan."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Night was falling in Neverland. Slowly, a shadow started casting over the entire mysterious Island. The lonely sun was setting in the west and was soon to be replaced by a bright moon. It would be just a matter of time until the dark parts of this beautiful island would come out and dance on the cool nights breeze.

After my little 'chat' with Peter Pan in his residence, he put his thumb and index finger to his mouth and whistled as loud as he could. A sharp and shell noise filled my ears shells. It made me cringe a little. It stayed silent for a second.

Clearly not wanting to waste any single minute, a middle sized boy opened the door of Peter Pan's hut and rushed in. he immediately stopped in his tracks when he looked at me. He took down his hood so I was able to see his face. Though Pan's hut was very dimly lit, I could still make out the boys features. He was young very- very young. Though, he seemed older than what he looked. His eyes were restless looking at Peter Pan, searching for an answer or an explanation. But of course, none came.

"ah Louis, just the man I like to see." Peter smirked, while he walked up to the nervous boy. God, what is making them so nervous? Have they never seen a stranger other than the other 'lost boys'?

"is there something wrong?" the boy asked, quickly glancing up at me.

"No louis, everything is fine." Peter frowned for a second, but smiled nevertheless.

"then why did you call me?"

Peter turned around and gave me a unreadable look, before turning back to the boy called Louis.

"the others found William on the shore nearby the cave. We are taking him in, so I called so someone can show him around. And that is going to be you, apparently ." Peter explained, eyes locked on Louis.

"I've never told you that I would stay." I interrupted firmly, with my eyes locked on both of the boys.

A confused look crossed both of their faces. They stopped their conversation as soon as those word slipped my pale and chapped lips.

"What are you talking about?" Peter Pan questioned with raised eyebrows. I crossed my arms in front of my rather flat chest and quirked both my eyebrows.

"You can't make me stay before I even agree to it." I stated as final. Peter let out a soft mocking chuckle, making me slightly pissed about his sudden change behavior.

"Let's be honest William, you and I both know that your surviving changes out there are very minimal. Right?"

"You know nothing." I grumbled, as my crystal colored eyes found the floor.

I felt two eyes stare at me. One pair full of amusement and the other pair with complete and utter confusion. I looked up from the dirty ground and saw whose eyes were twinkling with amuse.

"So do you." Peter spoke, with a slight smirk on his mysterious complexion.

"Take William to his hut please." He ordered as final. The boy named Louis walked up to me in tiny paces. It was clear that he was unsure about what to do. But who blames him? The boy was not older than fifteen and their leader seemed rather intimidating. Pan gave Louis a subtle nod, insisting him to carry out his order.

Louis muttered a quick apology and then grabbed me a little harsh by my upper arm. I flinched at the contact, not really being used to this kind of treatment they used. He dragged me out of their leaders hut, but before I got outside, my eyes met those green ones who belonged to a lion.

We walked down a gravel road and past lots of other huts until we finally stopped in front of the most tiniest one they had. Boys walked past as Louis stuck a key in the key hole and twisted it. I could feel the burning pain of eyes on me.

"Who are you?" A sudden male voice spoke, words laced with disgust. I spun around on my heels and my eyes met the ones of a boy with fiery red hair. I didn't dare to reply, but Louis apparently answered just in time.

"This is William." Louis answered, glaring at the boy with the ginger hair. I could feel that they didn't get quite along. The red haired boy raised his eyebrows mockingly and kept on glaring at Louis. His toned ivory complexion was specked with little freckles and his red hair was nearly shoulder length. He wasn't any older than seventeen perhaps.

"I didn't ask you Lou, I asked the boy." The guy spoke again, eye-piercing glare never leaving his toned facial complexion.

The boy turned his glare from Louis to me and my eyes averted to the ground rather quickly. I could feel his eyes looking right through me. Looking right into my soul and everything that was beyond.

"I don't care." Louis replied bluntly.

"I don't think Pan would like you to talk in that way." The guy smirked, setting his hands on his hips confidentially.

"Piss off Adam." Louis growled, voice filled with poisoned venom.

And after that, it all happened very quickly. Adam grabbed a fistful of Louis' collar and pushed him up against the hut. His feet dangled loosely downwards as Adam was pulling him off the ground. Fear and despair was clear as a mirror in Louis' eyes. Louis was pinned up against the wall made out of a trees harsh bark. I imagined it hurt, because I could hear soft winces erupting from Louis' mouth. Adam pushed his body against Louis' so he wasn't able to leave.

"I'm not taking orders from a little rat like you. Understand?" Adam spat, eyes locked on Louis. Louis' eyes didn't dare to look at Adam's.

Even though I didn't know Louis, I felt sorry for the poor lad. So I did what had to be done. I grabbed a fistful of Adam's cloak and pulled him off Louis, making him fly back to the ground.

As I had to say so myself, I was quite proud. Adam let out a loud painful groan as his body made contact with the ground. But me being the insensitive person I am, I didn't care and gave him no looks to his satisfaction.

I turned back to Louis who was completely taken back by my action and was still sitting on the ground. Eyes as big as gem stones gazed at me in surprise.

"Are you okay?" I muttered, reaching my hand to over him so he could pull himself up. He gladly took my offer and muttered some cuss words as he stood up from the ground.

"I take that as a yes than." I grinned. I stared at Louis in confusion as his eyes grew wide again. I wanted to question his sudden wariness, but before I could manage to say a word, I, myself was thrown back to the ground by a sudden action of Adam who managed to get up.

He straddled on top of me, pinning both of my hands above my head and locked his knees between my legs. He lowered himself so he had his full weight placed on my abdomen, making my organs scream out for help. The pressure on my longs increased. I groaned as I tried to push him of me, trying to grasp for air.

But with no success. He was using his full strength against me, making me unable to strike the son of a bitch back.

"Listen up ballerina, if I ask you something you answer. If no one gives you permission to speak, you shut up. And don't you dare to pull shit like that again or you'll be sorry." Adam whispered in a harsh tone.

High flames of dominance and boldness danced in his emerald green eyes and it made me hypnotized. I couldn't look away even though I wanted it to so bad.

"You can't make me do anything." I spat. The temptation to spit in his face became increasingly high, but I knew I couldn't do that. I didn't want things to get any worse, but they did.

Adam drew his fist back, but before his fist could actually make contact with my jaw, a voice yelled in anger.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" A familiar British voice yelled. I could hear footstep coming close and they were definitely at a running pace. Before I knew it, Adam got dragged of my body by two of the lost boys.

I propped myself up on my elbows and searched for the eyes who fitted the angry British voice. I looked up at a boy at least a few feet long and he was very lanky for a guy for his size. He stuck out his helpful hand and I gladly took his offer.

"Are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern. His deep dark brown eyes looked at me, demanding my attention. Though he seemed concerned, his face remained expressionless.

"Just bloody dandy." I huffed, wiping the dust of my trousers. I looked back up again to see that Adam stood back on his feet again. He glared at me with all of his might and cursed me with every cuss word known in the book. He nodded to his friends and walked away from the scene. Coward.

"Dick." I muttered.

I averted my eyes back to the boy with the deep brown eyes and hazel colored hair.

"You should be more careful about the things you say around here. Some of the boys don't take newbies so well." The British lad spoke again. I nodded softly and after that the guy with the hazel colored hair walked away.

And then it really hit me. He was one of the boys that was there in the jungle when I was taken captive.

I felt a hand touching my shoulder. I turned around to be face to face with an amazed Louis.

"Wow no one ever really tried to stand up for me like that. Thank you." Louis smiled, making his dimples show. His genuineness made my smile grow.

"It was nothing really." I insisted with a warm smile.

"Everyone would've done that."

"Well it takes bravery to take action."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stared at the flames. It's so odd that you could get mesmerized and taken away by stupid and simple flames so easily.

Simple yes, but stupid? Just like so many other things in life, we use them to keep us alive. It is common sense. We turn towards the things our instinct tells us to when time hits despair. It's something we do without thinking, something we do automatic. Some people might call it common sense. But what purpose does fire has in this situation? It keeps us warm yes, it cooks our food yes, but is there something else? What if you don't have food to cook? I can't seem figure out how that's going to keep us alive.

"You think a lot aye?" Louis asked, making me snap out of my thoughts. I gazed up upon a Louis who was munching away on whatever it was.

"From time to time." I chuckled softly, still not completely back from my daze.

I clutched my hands to my upper arms and gazed around the group of boys who sat around the fire. Most of them already left to go to bed, but some of them didn't. We all sat around a vivid fire. We all tried to keep ourselves warm, because the air was so moist and cold.

I had never seen a night that was as dark as this one. But It wasn't just 'dark', no, it was sinister dark. Don't ask me why, but ever since I got here, I had the feeling that my staying here, was not going to end well.

"You never told us why you left." Louis asked cautiously.

"Left?"

"Well, I uh- assumed that you left the enchanted forest like most of us did." He explained with a hint of nervousness in his voice. I thought about it, while gazing at him. Do you think I'm from the enchanted forest? Maybe I am. But I could as well, come from someplace else.

"As far as I know, I never left my home." I explained.

To know that I probably will never see my family, hurts. Even though I can't remember their faces. It hurts a lot more if you don't know who or what you're missing, because how hard you try to seek for a soothing voice and a calm face, nothing will ever become clear.

Louis facial expression turned soft and his eyes didn't deviate from me. He let out a small, barely noticeable sigh and gave me a reassuring smile. His dimples showed and his curly mop of hair cascaded a shadow over his face.

I stayed quiet for a moment, but it was very comfortable. The sound of the wild jungle was filling up the quietness in the air. Odd noises were heard within a mile distance and even though the boys looked up for a second, they didn't seem faced by it. As if they already gotten used to the strange and horrid noises that echoed through the jungle at night.

"Can you remember your family Louis?" I asked carefully, glancing up at him through my eyelashes. His sad green eyes turned to the ground. I immediately regretted my question. How could I be so foolish, to ask a boy who probably hasn't seen his family for years if he could remember them. very smooth 'William'.

"Not really. I know I have a big brother and a little sister. I remember my mother and father being the most friendliest people on the world. They would never hurt a fly." He said, gloating a little bit. I could almost feel his hurt and sorrow and it struck me straight into my soul.

"Can you remember their faces?" I asked, curious.

"No not really. That becomes increasingly harder the longer you stay here. Most of the guys here can't remember their homes and family anymore. Like Adam and Zachary for example." He explained, nodding to the two boys. "There are only a few of us left who can remember their life before Neverland."

"I'm Sorry." I replied genuine. "Can't you go back to the place you come from?"

"That's easier said than done." He shrugged. "Besides I don't think my family remembers me."

"Why don't you leave? You don't need permission from Pan right?" I chuckled sarcastic. He shot me a serious look and I understood that it wasn't a joke. Very subtle 'William'.

"Oh."

It stayed quiet. Even the other lost boys remained quiet as if they were listening to our conversation. It felt like they watched and analyzed me like a hawk ever since I got on the island. I wondered if they do that to all the new comers. They were definitely wary about my presence.

"Why don't you ask him? He seems like a reasonable person." I questioned confused, ignoring the looks the other boys gave me.

"Like I said, it's easier said than done." Louis shrugged unconcerned.

"God, you're so blunt aren't you?" Adam suddenly groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance. I shot him an irritated glare, but I decided not to talk back. I won't make any friends with that.

"Listen up newbie, might as well get used to Neverland, because you're going to be here for quite a while." the same guy who pulled Adam of me spoke. I stared at him in surprise. I didn't think he was listening at all, because there were none words that had escaped his mouth ever since the fire started.

He was sharpening a tree branch with his sharp cutting dagger. His eyes didn't meet mine. He was too busy scrapping his stick into a spear form. He sat with his legs slightly parted and hovered over, so his arms steadied on his thighs.

"Don't scare the boy, Kai." A sudden firm and familiar voice interrupted from behind me. All the boys looked up, even Kai did.

I turned around to see the one and only Peter Pan. He had a smug look on his pale facial expression and he was clearly amused by the fact he had gotten all the sudden attention.

He had a green apple in his hand and threw it up in the air a couple of times before catching it again. He gave me a feeble smile and gave me a harsh pat on the shoulder before sitting down between Felix and Kai.

"Men, tomorrow we're going to practice near the waterfalls." Peter informed us, taking a huge bite from his green apple. "I'll expect you to be at the falls before sun rise."

He had a huge childlike grin on his complexion and took another bite from his apple, making this gross sound. His eyes met all of us. Even me, but his gaze stopped for a minute as he did so. He stared at me for a minute. Analyzing me from head to toe. As if he was searching for something he question me about. I tried to ignore his glances as best as I could.

He was talking about practice. What kind of practice? Confusion was clearly written on my face, but I tried to hide it as much as I could. But even though how much I tried, all eyes turned to me and stayed at me.

They weren't buying my cover. I could feel it. I could feel their suspiciousness piercing right through me. Like a dagger piercing me through my soul and good consciousness. What would they do if they find out? Would they execute me? What if they already know and there's a reason I'm here. Am I freaking out? Am I hallucinating? Do I have a reason to?

"Will, are you alright?" Louis asked, lightly shrugging my shoulder. I snapped out of daze and delusions and looked at the boys in awe.

"I'm fine. I- uhm... I think I'm going to bed." I muttered, standing up from the log I was sitting on.

"Aww little ballerina has a bed curfew." Adam mocked, cockily raising his eyebrows at me. I glared at him with all of my might. This guy seriously gets on my nerves.

"Why won't you go and choke on a appl-" I started, but I got quickly cut off by an irritated Peter.

"Silence!" Pan interrupted firmly, holding up his hands to shush us. All the murmurs stopped and there fell a deadly silence. No one dared to talk. Everyone was dead silent and looked at Peter, who was still unconcerned eating his apple.

"Make sure you get a good amount of sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Peter informed, after a minute of silence.

I nodded quietly and walked away after that. All eyes followed me as I did so. The walk towards my hut was longer than I had expected. It was very dark and you couldn't see a thing. It was quite scary I could tell you this.

The only sound that was being made, were my footsteps on the gravel road and in the distance the conversations of the boys near the fire. I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't nervous or a little scared at all. I was all alone as far as I knew, but I was deadly wrong.

"Come home, my dear." A female melodic whisper rang from out of nowhere. I stopped in my tracks almost immediate. Warily, I looked around me. My heart rate increased as my blood began pulsing quicker. Is this another delusion?

"Hello?" I choked out, fiddling my hands. This must be a stupid joke from someone trying to scare me, I thought angrily.

"You don't belong here... You belong with us." The melodic whisper rang out again. Grace and elegance audible in her beautiful voice. It was the most soothing voice I had ever heard, but it still scared me nevertheless.

"Louis? Peter? Adam, if this is a joke you're cracking, I swear to god-"

"Return home until it's too late, my dear." The female voice interrupted my rant. "There is still time."

I felt a breeze of a cold western wind touch my shoulder lightly. The same ticklisch feeling of a feather being ran along my neck, made my neckhair rise. Shivers were send down my spine. My instincts was triggering me. I spun around to be faced with nothing. Only the dark night and the soft dull lights in the sky.

"Hello?" I chocked again. No response. My adrenaline was stacking up from nothing to a hundred.

I started picking up my pace towards my hut again, but now a little faster. I scanned around me, seeing if no one was following me. It was so pitch black and you couldn't see a thing other than the crystal bright, sinister moon. The adrenaline pulsed less and less through my veins the closer I reached my hut, back to 'safety'. I had the feeling that some kind of animal was lurking on to me. I definitely felt eyes on me.

I tried to not think of it again. I shook of the feeling. How likely is it, that I'm hearing voices. Perhaps I'd imagined it and let's be honest, the day I arrived on Neverland I've only been thinking mad things. Why would it be any different now?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was dark. I felt paralyzed towards my whole body. That feeling I knew too well, diffusing like an abandoned disease. It possessed me, made me into something I couldn't have power over. It was like a lightning bolt, waiting to thump me down at my weakest minute. I did not move. I could not move. My mind was not even capable of comprehending where I was. There was just shock, the one and only emotion slicing through my body. But then the fear and panic penetrated my fragile soul like an icy sword.

It brought me upon the thought of all the horrific and terrifying beasts that inhabited this world, Neverland. They were probably eager to claw their way into another creature's throat. As soon as I thought of this, as if by command, all of a sudden a ghastly sound began to emanate from within the trees. Crashing, crunching, snapping, crushing, and making its way through the trees, in exactly my direction. Amongst the noises of destruction, was the unmistakable sound of heavy breathing. The breaths were very deep, and very loud, continuing in an uninterrupted sequence. Whatever it was, it was looking for something. Hunting for something. Something that was covered in flesh, something with brittle bones, something with fresh blood pumping through its adrenaline fuelled heart, something that was almost drowning in fear at the sound of the hunter. Something like me.

I started running, away from the ghastly sounds that haunted me. The feeling of fear took my body over, leaving it into a shuddering mess of nothing. My heart was pounding in my throat and my blood pressure increased. As I ran, tree branches hit me in my face and body. My clothes got caught on the thorns of the tree branches. Huge rips and tears were created in the fabric of my thin clothes. My sleeves were almost gone, so I was now completely exposed to the dangerous thorns and the dangers that lurked beyond. Red crimson seeped through my still remaining clothes and stained in my pale clammy hands. The pain was cruel. Deep cuts formed in my skin. Some of them were centimeters deep. I didn't hiss whatsoever, because my mind was way ahead of my feelings and observation.

I felt like crying, but I couldn't. I knew that the animal was still chasing me, even though the sounds seemed miles away. I stopped running to catch my breath as soon as the sounds faded into nothing. I lost my hat and most parts of my clothes flung lifeless on my body. I found myself in an open spot. I still had the feeling that something bad was going to happen and every time I thought that I was safe, I was the complete opposite. I looked around me to see if I was really alone. Nothing, only but darkness that was capturing me in my own trap. It was silent. A little bit to silent. But it didn't take long until that changed.

The familiar sounds I'd heard seconds ago of tree branches snapping and crushing, returned. Warily, I looked around me.

"what do you want from me?!" I yelled out in despair and fair.

"you lied. You lied to us!" the person yelled, suddenly storming straight at me. In immediate reaction, I got down to the ground and tried protecting my head with my arms shielded over my head.

"that's not true!" I yelled back, tears streaming down my rosy cheeks. The tears burned like acid on my cheeks and seeped through my skin wherever they fell.

"You killed! You killed!"

"stop! Please stop! I didn't do anything!" I pleaded, but then, for the last time forever, the lights turned off and stayed off.

I jolted awake in my own sea of sweat and fear to see that I was still fully unharmed in my bed in Neverland. I ran a hand through my damped and messy hair and warily looked around me. Panting from exhaustion, I took in my surroundings. It was just a dream.

"holy shit..." I muttered, unbelief audible in my voice.

"William?! Come on get up, before they notice you're late!" Louis' voice called out, loudly banging on the wooden door. I startled at the sudden noise and threw my duvet off my body in a rush. God, he was right. The sun was already at the top of the sky. Rays of sunshine shone right through my closed windows. This is the first morning here and I still managed to get late.

"wait one sec," I called out, still panting heavily caused by the dream I had.

I rushed my way up to the drawers stationed in the hut. There was one big mahogany carved drawer and I pulled it open to see what was inside. I pulled out a few types of clothing to see what it was. After a long time of period, I finally figured out what to wear, mainly being the reason that I had no idea how to put them on. But before I slipped on my clothes, I wrapped a piece of stretch bandage around my upper torso and secured it with safety pins. This made it look that my chest was even more flat than what it already was.

I slipped on a brown tunic made out of woolen cloth that nearly reached to my knees. Underneath that, I wore an old worn shirt and drawers made of linen and a trouser made out of cotton. I found some black leather shoes underneath the bed and laced them on with a rush. I stringed a belt around my waist, and tucked a dagger underneath it. I was already late, but I couldn't not afford it to be much later.

I braided my blond hair and pinned it on the back of my head so it would be more secure for any practice they had in mind. I grabbed my woolen hat and put it on my head. I quickly ran out of the door, nearly knocking down a plant and a side table on the way.

I followed the noise of water clattering down and ran up a hill towards where I assumed the waterfalls were. Once I got there, the others already started with their physical training. There were guys doing archery and other guys were fighting each other with long wooden sticks. The sound of wood clashing against each other echoed throughout the fields. At first no one seemed to notice me, but after a while some of them stopped and stared at me in amuse.

My eyes first fell upon Louis, who was shooting arrows and was clearly sucking ass. He missed the target at least 9 to 10 times. The poor guy kept retrieving his arrows from the ground and the trees behind the targets every time he missed.

Pan was instructing one of the other lost boys on how to shoot a proper arrow, but stopped when Felix nudged him and nodded over to me. He had a unreadable look on his face, making me even more nervous than I already was.

He paced up to my with big giant paces, with an old battered bow and quiver in his hands. He did not really had a friendly look on his face. My heart flunk and my eyes wanted to look away, but I didn't succeed.

"You're late." Pan grumbled angrily, cocking his eyebrow quizzically.

He waited for a explanation, that I was desperately searching for. If I tell the dude that I'm late because of a stupid dream, they all probably laugh in my face.

"I overslept. I'm sorry" I responded, eyes not deviating from his.

"You better be." He said, pushing the old battered bow and quiver into my hands. What am I supposed to do with this?

"You're going to start off with doing some rounds. Each time you miss the target, the longer your cleaning time adds up." He said, a hint of defiant in his voice. I smirked.

"And what if I don't miss?" I questioned with a sly smile on my face.

"We'll see how things go. Success." He mumbled walking away from me. I had a small smile on my face, but that soon faltered as I realized something. I can't shoot an arrow! I never shoot one in my life! At least as far as I know. Well, I guess I'm cleaning for the rest of the day.

I walked up to the firing line and let my eyes gaze fell upon the boys and Peter who were waiting for me to take a shot. Most of the guys had mischievous grins on their faces. They knew I didn't had any chance to hit the target. Scratch that, even I knew that!

I looked down at the old and battered Bow and quiver. How am I supposed to hit a target with this bloody thing?

I Stood astride the firing line and grabbed the handgrip with my left hand.

I gave the others one last glance, until concentrating back on what I was doing and was going to fail probably.

With shaky hands, I drew an arrow from my quiver. I slowly placed the nock of the arrow against the bowstring and applied some pressure until the bowstring snapped into the nock. So far so good.

I was nervous, due the fact that all eyes were on me. All of their expressions were different. Some of the boys were anxiously waiting for my shot, while others smirked mockingly. Like Adam, the asshole he is. Louis gave me an encouraging smile and Peter just had an expressionless face.

I Balanced the arrow shaft on the arrow rest, located near the handhold and I gripped the bowstring near the arrow.

In a flexible move, I curled my fingers around the bowstring, with the arrow between my index and middle finger. I slowly rose the bow in front of me and drew the bowstring back with a big draw.

Once the bow was drawn, my hand was near the corner of your mouth. Adrenaline was racing through my veins and triggered all my senses. It was dead silent. Even the others didn't talk.

I Looked down the length of the arrow, and aligned the proper pin with the center of the archery target.

Clearly not knowing what to do, I kept both eyes open while aiming at the bull's-eye of the target.

I inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled air to calm myself down a bit. I held my breath and gently released the bowstring. I let my eyes follow the arrow and watched where it struck the target.

Bull's-eye.

"No way..." I whispered in disbelieve.

"Beginners luck!" Adam yelled, a bright smirk tugging at the ends of his lips. I glared at him and the urge to prove him wrong immediate emerged from out of nowhere.

I grabbed another arrow from the quiver and repeated the steps I just did, firing another arrow, and another one, and another one, until there were none left.

Panting heavily from such sudden effort, I totally forgot to really pay attention if I had really hit the target properly. I looked back up at the target to see at least the last thing I'd expected.

All the shots that I had fired were spot on bull's-eye...

Some of them even split right through the other ones.

I had to fight back the urge to let out a really girlish squeal to my excitement.

I looked back at the guys, who were all muttering some cuss words and had huge wide eyes from disbelieve. I smiled victoriously at them and walked up to them. I stopped in front of Adam and threw the old battered bow in front of his feet. I looked up to him and gave him the biggest smirk I could muster.

"I guess beginners luck came naturally to me than."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Heey Xd

Sorry if it's so freakishly long XD I had to many ideas and stumbled upon a major writers block near the end (as you probably have noticed)

Hopefully you liked it XD let me know if I should continue this story and stuff. oh and if there are any spelling issues I'm sorry and let me know :)

Xxxxxx ikimmilove ✌️? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾘﾁ


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bravery.

What do we actually mean with bravery? Is it something that is in all of us? Something that's hiding beneath our fear of failing?

Bravery is synonymous to "courage" which is defined as "the quality of mind or spirit that enables a person to face difficulty, danger and pain without fear". It also means "to have the courage of one's convictions, to act in accordance with ones beliefs, especially in spite of criticism". "Bravery" or "courage" does not mean the absence of fear, but acting and taking a stand despite of our fears. It enables us to take positive action even if we are the last and only person standing, for what we believe in. Bravery is taking a risk to give something of yourself in order to make life easier for another.

It stayed quiet on the practice fields. No one talked. It was dead silent. The smirk on my face never faltered and the look on Adam's face was completely priceless. The others were still gazing at me in disbelieve and amuse. Their eyes were locked on me, but I pretended not to notice.

"Are we done here?" I asked turning to Pan, quirking my eyebrows quizzically. I had no idea where this sudden burst of confidance came from, but in all honestly, I didn't mind. He eyed me confused before he reacted with a small smile on his sharp facial features. His bright smile already said enough.

"Not yet." He stated. "Tom get ready, you're sparring with William." He ordered with a faint smirk playing on his face. He gazed intently at me, waiting for a smartass comment back from me. My mouth parted to say something, but I promptly shut them again out of confusion.

A boy around my age stepped out of the crowd with a look of fear on his face. His face was pale and his eyes were red shot. His dirty blond disheveled hair was sticking into all kinds of directions and his teeth were slightly crooked. His eyes darted cautiously between me and the others. He was bigger than I was, but not that much. He was silently shuffling his feet and looked at the ground as he did so. He ran a rough hand through his knotted sun light colored hair. I didn't really know what sparring was, but I assumed it was something you call a 'fist fight'.

"alright first one down, is out." Pan spoke in a voice only a leader would use. A voice that demands attention, a voice that draws your attention without you even wanting it.

"out of what?" I questioned. All the boys looked at me as if I was benighted. They scoffed sarcastic. As if I was new to all of their 'games'. Technically, I am. But did the realize that? Absolutely not. And I'm sensing they won't explain it to me.

"out of the game."

"what game?" I asked again, earning another fit of the boys scoffing sarcastic.

"you'll see, just start."

The others just took a step back to protect themselves for the pathetic fight that was just about to happen. And I mean, really pathetic.

The rather large boy named Tom, clenched his fists and held them up in a fighting position. His dull blue eyes breathed fear. And his lips trembled a little bit. He didn't look scary or intimidating at all. Just a boy who tries to do something good. Someone who wants to follow orders without any complications along with it. I could see from the looks in his eyes that he didn't really wanted to do this and I didn't really blame him. I wasn't really looking forward to this either. As far as I can remember I never hit someone in my life.

The blonde boy struck as first with his left clenched fist into my direction and I blocked it just in time. Damn I didn't see that one coming. It seemed like he had done this before. He surely had more experience than me. He was trotting slightly in his position as we were walking circles around each other. His blue eyes darkened slightly. They were they colors of determination. I didn't wanted to hit the boy nor hurt him. I don't even understand why they want me to do this. We kept rotating face to face. I still had not fired a single hit.

"do something!" one of the lost boys exclaimed, clear aggravation audible in his harsh and rough voice.

At that, Tom struck me again. But now he didn't miss. He drew his fist back, smashing it straight into my sharp jawline. I flew back to the ground, my bottom hitting the dirt painfully.

A painful, throbbing feeling emerged from my jaw. I let out a dull gasp. The cold cruel feeling spread like wildfire through my jaw and cheek. I could taste the metallic taste of blood spreading in my mouth. I touched it carefully, but winced at the feeling and at the sight of blood. My eyes widened at the pain, but I tried not to hiss or groan. I never felt pain like this before and quite frantically I do not want to feel it ever again.

They all hooted in excitement and I felt like I was caught in between a horde of gorillas. It felt like I was being used for their own entertainment. Their own cruel joke. I looked up at the sight of Tom approaching me slowly, clenching his fists even tighter. I scrambled back, trying to escape from the boy. His dark eyes were locked on me. He shot me dirty looks and took his botom lip between his teeth. Then I realized it, the fear I though I saw, wasn't veracious. It wasn't fear at all. It was venom.

I looked up and gave Pan a pleading look, in the hope that he would stop this before this could get out of hand. Because if he didn't, things could get messy and I would lay at the sharp end of the knife. He stared down at me with a emotionless face. There wasn't even a hint of compession. He seemed to have noticed my misinterpretation of Tom.

"never trust your opponent." He said bluntly, not stopping the fight.

Tom was now dangerously close and I could do nothing about it anymore. He first grabbed my boot, dragging me over the harsh and uneven ground closer to him. I could feel my clothes tearing away underneath me and I felt a burning stinging pain emerge from my skin that scraped the ground

He grabbed a fistful of my collar and pulled me up so my face was inches away from his. He leaned in to whisper something in my ear that made my blood run cold.

"After we're done here, you would've wished you were dead."

Than, he swung another punch towards my stomach, making my insides churn. I held my stomach in utter pain. My stomach was probably battered and bruised. I coughed violantly. I needed to do something, before my ass would get completely kicked.

Tom laughed mockingly, saving me some time to recollect myself. Than something snapped. Something took over my mind and good conscious. I had no control over myself anymore. It was like a blur was casted over my eyes. I tried to push away the horrendous pain, before I self, struck back the boy, catching him completely off guard. But I didn't stop there. No I continued

.

There was a fire in me that had set off.

I swung another harsh punch at Tom's face and stomach. He flicked his head back in pain and I saw this as an opportunity I would not miss. I floored him with a single swift swing with my left leg, making him drop down to the ground, face smashing into the dirt. I slowly paced towards a groaning Tom, my internals still screaming out of pain. Just when I was about to finish it off, I was cut off.

"stop."

It was Pan, who finally had decided to stop this nonsense. I looked up and came to myself again. I looked at the others, who had wide eyes full of surprise. Even Pan had dropped his emotionless expression. Then I saw it. I saw the damage I'd done to Tom.

the boy was curled up on the dirt, breathing very heavily. He was coughing, coughs of pain and blood. A wash over guilt flew over me. I stared at the beaten and battered boy, not moving a single bit. Are you supposed to feel so much guilt?

"You boys are dismissed." Pan ordered sternly.

Every one gathered themselves and began their trip back to their base. The boys were still in complete surprise and confusion and silently murmered away. A few boys lifted Tom back up from the dirty ground and I got a good look of his face. His chapped lips were busted and the area around his left eye had turned into a dark shade of indigo. He shot me a deadly glare and together they slowly stumbled back. I started walking behind them, wanting to leave this god awful place as soon as possible, but I got quickly cut off.

"Not you, William." Pan started. "I would like to have a word with you."

Shit.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around with a faint smile playing on my pale face. I wondered if I'd done something wrong. Sure, I'd hit a guy, but they asked me right?

"I'm sensing you're not completely honest with us William." He stated, with a small hint of arrogance on his face.

"I uh.. What do you mean?" I stuttered with a low voice. Horrible thoughts immediately ran through my mind, but the main thought made my chest tighten from panic. He knows...

He let out a low throaty chuckle and quirked his eyebrow amusingly. I wanted to look away from his strong gaze, but I knew I couldn't show much vulnerability towards him or anyone at this island.

"The fact that you just beat up one of my best fighters is -how do I put it?-fascinating." He explained, smirking. He took a step closer. "you didn't knew that the boy was one didn't you?"

"No, sir."

"sir? Ha, I like the sound of that. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" He taunted, tugging his lips slightly and tilting his head a little bit.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance. It stayed quiet for a couple of seconds.

"You asked me to beat him up, so why did wanted to 'have a word' with me?" I frowned, setting my hands to my hips. He walked up to me and his smirk still had not faltered. I took a little step back, just to be sure.

"You know 'William'," he started, mimicking air quotes when he said my name.

"You should be careful to whom you lie. Some people might not tolerate it."

I let out a loud sarcastic huff, trying to hide my adrenaline pumping panic.

"I don't need to prove myself to you."

"Touché," he chuckled, raising a brow.

"Just keep in mind..." He started,

"The people you think you trust, might not always end up being exactly who you think they are."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Third person POV

*flash back, 10 years ago*

"This is for you, my lovely princess." A low pubescent voice told the little princess.

Two deep dark brown eyes looked down at the little six year-old princess. A genuine smile struck his sharp facial features as he handed the little princess his birthday gift. Two beautiful blue eyes, inherited from their mother, stared at him with surprise.

He had saved enough money to buy her a present from a peddler that came in to town days ago. It took him days and even though he was a prince and had all the right to the royal fortune, he was determinant to work for his sisters present and earn his money respectfully.

Two little hands took a book that was maybe a little too big. It was a big book with a dark navy cover. It wasn't anything special or something, but he bought it for a reason. A reason that still remains a secret till this day.

She studied the cover intently and looked back up at her older brother. A bright and happy smile appeared on her pale white face. Her big heart was filled with joy and she knew that this was the best present she had ever gotten.

"But I can't read yet, so you have to read it for me." the little girl smirked, cheeky.

"Princesses don't lie, I know you've reading my literature books." The prince, her older brother, chuckled.

"You know why I gave you this book, love?" the prince questioned the little princess. She shook her head, confused.

"This book will offer you an escape from harsh reality when I'm not here. When you're older I'm not going to be able to play with you anymore, because I'll be traveling a lot. " the prince explained.

"But, where are you going? You're not king yet." the little girl asked, lips trembling a bit. The prince saw that his little sisters eyes were tear edged and the feeling of regret and compassion immediately struck him. She knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"I'm the heir of our kingdom and I need to keep up the realm by visiting other kingdoms, you understand?" He replied. "It's not my favorite thing to do, but it has to be done."

A single tear slipped down her rosy cheek as she knew things were changing. It was very rarely for the prince to see his little sister cry. She never cried a lot, let alone in front of someone.

She didn't wanted things to change. She wanted to play 'knights and dragons' and play chess in the royal garden with her brother, but if he was gone, her life was going change as well. She would begin her lessons as a high class princess. They would make her wear big gowns and tiaras and act ever so gracefully. All the things other girls dream about.

They expected her to grow up. A thing the girl awfully despised.

The boy noticed the girls sudden discomfort.

"Don't worry my princess, I'm not leaving yet. If I'm gone and you miss me, the only thing you need to do is look up to the moon and say the words written on the very first page." The prince smiled. He bent down to one knee and gripped her little shoulders with his large hands.

"But I don't want you to go." She silently sobbed. The prince softly sighed and wiped away her tears

of hurt with his gentle hands. Oh, how he hated to see his sister like this.

"I'm sorry love, it's my duty just as the realm expects you to be a kind loving princess for the people." The prince comforted.

"But, but I don't want to be a princess." She pouted, while clutching on to the book tightly.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Everyone has a destination and so do you." He explained.

"Then I'll leave." The girl responded bluntly, without knowing the powerful meanings behind her words.

The prince knew that the girl was acting a little childish, but he couldn't blame her. She was so little, so young and so naive.

He didn't want to spend less time with her either. He wanted to remain a child a little longer. To live and enjoy the life of an young infant. To run around in old clothes with his sister and not care about getting dirt on them.

But he couldn't. He had duties to full fil and he couldn't run away from his clear set future. And neither could his sister. That would be selfish and he realized that.

He loved his little sister and he could never live without her. He was determinant that he'll always protect her in times of need and worry. Maybe the reason why he thought the girl was acting a little childish, was because he didn't want to leave her.

"Don't say that, you silly." The prince chuckled softly, while taking her little hands in his. A faint and fake lop sided smile appeared on her face as she knew things were changing and she couldn't do anything about it. Her blue eyes intently gazed at her older brother.

"Come on love, I'll read to you." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the library.

*end flashback*

"Aye! William. Get your head out of the clouds!" Kai noted, swaying his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my weird thoughts and looked at Kai in awe.

"Here." He said, handing me a sharp and rusty saw.

"Cut those up." He ordered, mentioning to the pieces of wood for tonight's fire. I let out a small sigh and grabbed one from the pile high stack. I've been literally doing useless stuff like this all day long.

My mind is increasingly turning insane. I've been here on Neverland for about a week now. Eight days to be precisely, but it gets much more difficult to remember how many days went by.

I never expected that Louis was right about this, but he is.

My days at Neverland had been completely dredging. I get these horrible and vivid nightmares and they're slowly making me go mental. It seems like I'm overreacting and I understand that, but every single night I get them and they are so real, it's hard for me to filter them from the real reality.

Not only are there nightmares haunting me, flashbacks have been a regular occurrence for me to a few days ago and their mysteries are slowly killing me.

Of course I don't know what they mean. They are always so weird and I forget them almost immediately. Some of them fade away into oblivion, while others remain in my mind a little longer and then fade. The only peculiar thing I can remember from some of them, are a pair of two yellow eyes. In short, my sanity is beginning to abandon me.

Great.

I didn't make a lot of friends here the passing couple of days. I tried to hold back a little and observe everything I could observe. I couldn't be the center of attention here. That would totally increase the chances of my cover being blown up. Besides, I don't even like attention. Lucky for me, I've accomplished that only few of the boys here knew my name.

"You know, you should pay more attention to the things we learn you here. They might come in handy someday." The hazel haired boy told me, eyes still concentrated on his work. I stopped cutting wood and looked up with a confused expression plastered on my face. Kai put down his work and glanced at me.

"Beside the surprising decent fighting, there's not much you're great at. You never seem to listen and you fail at the simplest tasks. "

Even though he sounded harsh, he was very much right. Kai was always right and truthful as far as I know. And as always, he was right about this.

I do fail at everything. And it is really hard to keep up with the others. I couldn't cook, I couldn't make things, I was bad at helping people and I was bad at healing the wounded.

I short, I sucked at every possible thing you could do here on this island.

"I try." I sighed, knowing that arguing with the serious boy would not do me any good here.

"Trying is not enough." He simply said.

I slightly glared at the boy, my blue eyes piercing right through him. But then again, he didn't seemed to notice.

"You're lucky some of us like you." He suddenly noted, carving out a thin arrow made out of iron steal wood. I quirked my eyebrow in surprise, soon to be replaced with a witty sarcastic expression.

"Yeah, I'm so beloved around here, it nearly gives me a reason not to jump of a cliff. " I lowly chuckled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes in amusement and crossed my arms in front of me. Kai stared at me in complete and utter confusion.

"If you could actually name three of them I would be quite impressed."

Kai looked at me and seemed to have taken my ridiculous challenge and smirked slightly.

"Well there's louis, but he likes almost everyone." Kai simply said, "And well, it's not that I like you, but I accept your presence and that counts for something right?"

I let out a small chuckle and rolled my eyes at the boy. He might be too serious sometimes, but he does have a slight sense of humor. A thing you wouldn't expect from the boy.

"Uhm..." He sighed, thinking about another name that might make sense to him. Like I said, that would be quite impressing if he did. He pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched up his thick eyebrows. It took a while until he looked back up and switched his attention to a small group of lost boys.

"Pan seems to have taken a liking in you." He suddenly said, looking at Pan who was talking to one of the lost boys.

I averted my eyes to Pan and eyed him with surprise. What? Him? Really? It doesn't really look like it.

I had to fight back the urge not to laugh. To laugh sarcastically would not do me any good now... Instead I went with the good ole' fashioned snort.

"How do you know that?" I asked, not hiding my surprised expression.

It stayed silent, Kai's brown eyes meeting mine for a second until he looked away, back to where the others were standing,

"Believe me, if he didn't you would've known."


	10. Chapter 9

{a/n: this chapter starts off rough bc wattpad deleted the first half so I had to write it all over and to avoid any confusion, this takes place three days after 'William' dissapeared.}

Chapter 9

Anna's POV

In Arrendale.

Three days ago, early in the bright morning, I saw another empty bed. The bedroom windows were open wide and a cold chilly air was clearly noticeable in the room.

My worst nightmare seemed to come true. She was gone. I hoped that it only would be temporary, because knowing my own daughter, she probably just went out to do a morning stroll through the woods. I waited and I waited, until I came to senses after day three.

Night was falling in Arrendale and I still remained in my daughter's bedroom. Day three and they still hadn't found anything. I was hoping, no praying that she just got off track during her daily trip through the woods.

Sometimes she stayed at the local tavern to stay over the night and meet the local people, but she would never be gone for so long. Two days tops, but never three. The fear was tearing me apart, leaving me into a hopeless and meaningless wreck.

A soft knock echoed through the familiar room I was in. In my old white nightgown, I sat in a rocking chair in front of the open window. It stayed quiet for a moment. I wiped away my tears of guilt and murmured a soft 'yes'.

I could hear the door softly creaking open, but since my back was facing the door, I couldn't see who it was. Timid footsteps stepped into the room.

"Anna please, it's getting dark. You should get some rest." My sister Elsa spoke softly. I turned around from the chair I was sitting on and saw my sister standing at the doorpost, holding a candle light in her hand. I stared into her bright blue eyes. A flash of sorrow and sadness was crystal clear.

She as well, suffered as much as we all did. Everyone blamed themselves, as they knew history was repeating. She slowly paced up to me and hunched down in front of me, taking my hands in hers.

"She is still out there." I spoke softly, letting a single tear fall down on my cheek. I looked out if the window, seeing that it was pitch black.

She was a tough and brave girl that's for sure, but a person is not a person without their limits.

"I know Anna. Kristoff and the guards are trying their hardest. We just need to hope for the best. Come on let's get some sleep. It'll do you good."

"How could you say that? She is still out there and has been for three entire days. She would never be gone for so long."

I looked at my sister and covered my face with my hands. I sobbed tears of pain and hurt. I felt a hand touching my shoulder carefully, but I didn't bother to look up. Elsa tried to comfort me, but it would be a lost cause anyway.

A life without your children is no life to live. You know how it feels to wake up without knowing if you'll never see you children again? Believe me the pain is even worse than what it seems. It's more horrid than any other ice spell. It demands more pain than you could ever realize.

"We'll find her, don't worry." Elsa said again, voice still silent and low. She took my hand and gently pulled me up.

"Get some rest, if we don't find her before sun rise, I think I know someone who can help us."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, confused.

"Don't worry, you know them. But first, let's just wait until Kristoff comes back, maybe he did find her today." She explained.

She was right. It's best for me to wait until Kristoff comes back, maybe he did found my lovely lost princess. He had been trying his hardest for the last couple of days and only came home when there was news to tell, which wasn't very often. And if he didn't managed to find her, we'd go with plan a B.

Nothing to worry about Anna... Nothing to worry about...

"Come on Anna, let's go." Elsa said, while giving me a reassuring smile. She walked back to my daughter's bedroom door and stopped at the doorpost, waiting for me.

Hesitantly, I glanced at my daughters unmade bed and messy unorganized room.

I was not ready to leave this room yet, it felt like giving up and I would never give up. I've made that mistake once and I swore to myself that it wouldn't happen again. Not her too.

My heart told me to stay and wait, while my head screamed for rest. My eyelids felt heavy and they slowly began to droop. It was already passed midnight and the sky was scary dark.

I decided that only a couple minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt a fly. But as I made this decision, it felt like I was doing something wrong. As if I was letting my only daughter down.

My feet felt really heavy as I tried walking towards the door. It felt like two heavy bricks were tied up to my bare feet, not letting me anywhere near to the bedroom door.

"I'll be out in a sec." I finally decided, while hesitantly smiling at my bigger sister.

Elsa left the room reluctantly and silently closed the door behind her.

my gaze fell upon my daughters unmade bed. That silly girl never cleans. It's as if she doesn't know how to hold a broom. Sure we have staff, but it is a thing she can easily do herself.

When I would ask her to clean up her room she used to respond with a unconcerned face: 'I can't think in a neat room.'

I know it's weird to think about her messy room, but I wanted to keep reminding myself that she could be home anytime soon. Silly thoughts like that, kept my weak hopes up. I know, it sounds weird.

I walked to her pink with gold accented four-poster and grabbed the sides of her lavender duvet to pull them straight.

I tried fluffing the pillows, when my hand touched something peculiar. I took the harsh object in my hands and looked at something I never thought I would ever see again in my entire life.

The navy colored book cover and big graceful golden letters I recognized immediately. It was a book that I used to read to my children every night before they went to sleep.

It was so different from all the other books I read to them. This- this one was... Magical.

I softly chuckled as I studied the elegant written title.

Peter Pan.

I remembered sitting in the garden, while watching them play with wooden swords that Kristoff made for them out of the trees that only grew in Arrendale.

It felt like it was only yesterday when their laughter filled the early spring morning. How they tumbled and made somersaults. How the eerie sound of wood clashed against each other. How they kept yelling; "you'll never get me!"

Our son, the cheeky lad he always was, always wanted to be the 'bad' guy so he pretended to be Captain Hook. It was a role that suited him very good.

Our daughter on the other hand, dreamed of being the first lost girl and always swept him of the ground without any trouble at year six. Those memories filled my heart with warmth.

I turned around the cover to see that something was written on it. My eyes scanned the all familiar lines. The sloppy handwriting I recognized immediately.

Dear sister,

I'm leaving soon. I hope you can forgive me.

With or without me, I know you're going to be the most beautiful and rightful princess I will ever know in my life. I know you probably don't believe me and I understand. But dear sister, all you need to do is believe...

Reading these words made my heart ache and gut churn. It was a painful reminder of my eldest son whose ship sank many years ago. He sailed away to a very important business meeting, but he never returned from his trip. It changed our family forever and had a great impact on everybody.

I slowly closed it, as my heart couldn't stand any more of the memories I pushed away throughout all those years. It was just too much to handle. I never liked to be reminded of my failures as a mother. If only I stopped him before he boarded, than everything would still be the same.

God, thinking about this, made the feeling of guilt return after so many years and what's even worse, is that it's happening all over again and there's nothing I can do about it.

I put the book back in her giant bookcase and stared at it for a while, before tiredness hit me like a lightning bold and I decided to leave the room.

That was one big trip down memory lane...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Those neon yellow eyes.

As bright as a star or a shining light.

As mesmerizing as a flame dancing in the dark night.

Easily being hypnotized at his sight.

They follow me. Every step I take, they're there. Odd thing, I know. They are so gold, that I can imagine that a pirate of the old sea would want to rob them.

When I'm dreaming, they do nothing but stare. I tried to forget them, but there goes not a day by where they not appear and I feel deep in my gut that there's something up with it.

It was very peaceful at the lake. It was so quiet that the only sound I heard, were the birds harmonizing with each other. It was beautifully in sync and not one single tone was flat or uneven.

For once, there was no one near me and I quite enjoyed it. They gave me the simple task to get water into these jugs. A task I would probably fail as well.

I sat on my knees to the lake and looked down to the water. My appearance was reflected on the ocean blue water and it hit me when I saw how horrible I looked. No wonder that they believed that I was a boy.

My face was a little bit battered and bruised from the previous trainings and my pale skin and face was coated with dirt and grime. Little short strands of my blond hair stuck out from underneath my hat and some were matted down with sweat to my face. The fabric from my shirt around my neck was torn and my prominent sunken in collarbones glistened with beads of sweat.

I touched my face in awe, and stared at my own dull gray eyes.

Lifeless.

I let my fingers slide down a scar just above my eyebrow, its existence unknown. I can't remember looking this bad before.

"Need some help?"

I jumped up at the sudden unfamiliar voice. I turned around to see a very young and friendly looking boy.

I had never seen him around here, due I the fact that I didn't recognized his small, friendly and chubby face.

He was not any older than ten years old and he was certainly a few heads smaller than me. I had to say that he was quite adorable.

He had this beautiful shade of auburn hair that almost reached over his sharp brown eyes and he wore a denim blue shirt that loosely flung over his small body.

He gave me a big smile, making his white teeth show a little. His first two teeth were a little bit demolished and little a bit crooked. I gave him a small polite smile back.

"They usually refer to you as Ballerina, but William sounds a lot better." He awkwardly chuckled, while rubbing the back of his neck.

I looked up to him and saw just pure honesty in his brown eyes. This boy seemed like the pure definition of innocence.

I couldn't help but chuckle along with him, even though they apparently refer to me as Ballerina. But actually, I didn't mind it that much. They've probably called me a lot more worse.

"I'm Fox." He smiled as he stuck out a friendly hand. I set down my jug with a slight smile and gave him a firm handshake, catching him off guard a little. I roughly shook his hand, before letting go.

"nice to meet you Fox. My name is William, but you can call me Will." I said, while giving him a small lopsided smile.

"wow, you're much more nicer than I thought you would be." Fox commented, truthfully.

"Well, people might not always be what they look like."

Pan's word kept ringing through my mind as I said those words. He was right, not everyone carries themselves forwards as you think they really are.

I smiled as I grabbed another jug to fill it up with water. Fox stared at me with no expression on his face. It stayed quiet for a little while as I kept filling the other jugs they had given me.

Fox suddenly reached over to his back pocket and tried to pull something out of it. I stopped filling the jugs with water and stared at him out of confusion. He took something out of his pocket that I recognized immediately.

My compass.

"I saw Pan taking this from you, the day we brought you to our camp. So I thought you might like it back." he said, while handing me my compass back.

I opened it and looked at the pointers directing to the north. It was a beautiful brass colored one and it had black and navy accents. A dark blue with magenta colored flower was printed on the visor and it was decorated with golden swirls and peddles. It made me think of a family coat of arms that I'd claimed to have seen before. It must've been very old because, it was coated with a thick layer of dust and the sides were a little bit damaged.

"I know you have other things too, but I couldn't find them." He said. After a long while of staring at the device I looked back at Fox, my face pulling a surprised expression.

"So you stole this from Pan's hut?" I questioned, with a raised eyebrow. This boy might not be so innocent as I thought he was.

" I didn't 'steal' it, I borrowed it without his knowledge." The little boy smirked cheekily.

"I see." I smirked, rolling my eyes at the boy who was grinning from ear to ear. "And what if Pan finds out you 'borrowed' something from him, what are you going to do then?"

"Don't worry, he didn't see me. I'm actually quite surprised if he knows my name." the boy sighed, while running a lazy hand through his greasy auburn hair.

The sound of muffled chuckles rang throughout the lake surface, making the sounds rebound. We sat there at the lake for what it seemed like hours, but in all reality it was only half an hour.

It seemed like hours passed very quickly, while talking to this boy and we totally forgot about our own duties towards Pan. We didn't know the concerning things that were going on at Pan's camp, until we heard a loud and shell whistle that was meant to summon us.

We both knew what the meaning was behind that whistle and we didn't wanted to waste any time to get up and run towards the camp. I left the filled jugs at the shore of the lake and started sprinting. Ignoring Pan's convocation was for the unwise and him and I both knew that.

Of course, I had my heart raising through my throat, due the fact that I had no idea what happened. Usually when we got summoned by Pan, something bad had happen. Like breaking his strict rules or doing things we were not supposed to do.

I have not been here for a long time, but it was long enough for me to know, that breaking one single rule here had consequences. Some bad and some less, but they were never enjoyable. Some rules at this island were complete nonsense as I had to say so myself, but I understood that leading a camp like this, comes along with a lot of rules and a lot discipline. Oh, and not to mention, responsibility.

We ran at a fast pace towards the others, footsteps pounding on the floor beneath us. Our feet made deep footprints along the way and we slowed down to a jogging pace when we saw Peter Pan standing in front of the other boys. Fox and I exchanged a quick worried glance as soon as we noticed that Pan's face wasn't that friendly looking.

We joined the rest of the boys all the way at the back, listening to what he had to say. He paced around very quietly and I knew, that something was very wrong. Peter was often quiet, but never as deadly silent as he was now. I looked away as he was making intimidating eye contact with all the boys, but since I wasn't that tall and I was blessed with a real tall Austin standing in front of me, I was lucky enough that he didn't see me.

"Someone of your brothers has violated one of my rules, that being: do not enter my hut without my permission. And to top that of, something has been taken away to. Does anyone care to explain?" Pan demanded, anger clear in his raspy voice.

An agonizing silence fell.

All eyes found the ground, including mine. Fox and I both knew what he was talking about and lucky for Fox, Pan didn't see him taking it.

"Anyone?" He urged, raising his eyebrow angrily.

I looked over at my left to see that Fox was about to burst. He was ready to blurt it all out and I felt my own guilt acting up too. The others remained silent as eyes kept darting between each other, ignoring Fox and me. My hand slowly shifted towards the compass in my pocket and I rested my hand atop of it, in the hope that no one saw the little bump.

"I... I uh..." Fox silently stammered with fear. My head snapped towards Fox, trying to give him pleading looks without anyone noticing it, but it was already too late.

The crowd of people separated, leaving little Fox all alone and scared in the middle. I peered over Austin's shoulder to see that little Fox tried to be a lot more confident than what he was actually showing. The fear was clearly radiating of him. Pan paced up towards the little boy and towered above him.

"You want to tell me something, Fox?" He asked, looking down upon Fox with a degrading look.

"Y-yes sir, I was the one-" fox started, but he got cut off by me stepping forward as I held up the compass Fox gave me.

"It was me! I took it, not him. Look," I stated, while holding up the brass compass. I knew that this had caught everyone's attention.

All eyes were on me and on me only. I could hear others gasping for air silently. I wondered if it was the right thing to do, because it felt like the right thing to do at first. At least that's what I thought...

Pan's attention averted to me and he locked his eyes with mine, as if he was actually surprised that I was willing to take Fox's fall. And I was. It was my compass so I had to take the blame for it, besides Fox was only 10 years old.

He slowly walked away from Fox, pushing past him and coming up to me. It was dead silent. The only sound I heard, was my own uneven and rapid breath erupting from my chapped and dry lips. There was no denying my nervous state and almost everyone seemed to have noticed it, but no one said a word.

There was this strong tension in the air that was so sharp, you could cut it with a dagger and its blood would seep through my uneasiness.

I wanted to be swallowed up by a hole in the ground there and then. I raised my brow confidently, hoping that I wouldn't look as nervous as that I actually was.

He stood in front of me. The angry expression never seemed to have left his boyish and young face. I looked up at him, eyes looking confidently in his. He bit his lip and frowned without saying one single. He was acting very intimidating and I was wondering if he was aiming for that kind of appearance.

And if he was, he was definitely nailing it.

"So you want to tell me, that you were the one that took the compass? " he finally broke the tensed silence. His eyes darted from me back to little Fox, who was staring at me with complete gratitude written on his face.

His eyes shifted back to me, waiting for an answer. I slowly nodded, biting my lips nervously. He gave me a real skeptical look, before cocking his eye brow.

"William, I want to have a word with you.. _Now_."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sit down."

I hesitated before I slowly lowered myself down to one of Pan's chairs that were stationed in his dark and gloomy hut. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and let my eyes follow Pan's tall and dark silhouette as it disappeared behind a curtain made of animal skin.

I looked around and analyzed his resident in awe. It was a hell of a lot bigger than mine and he had the most outstanding and beautiful furniture I ever saw. Not that it was made out of gold and expensive fabrics, no almost everything was made out of wood and had deep earth tinted colors and yet it was still really amazing and special.

The air though, was a little bit tensed. There was no denying that. It had been ever since I was obligated to follow Pan back to his hut.

I tried to stay calm since that was all I could do now. I fiddled with my clammy hands and stared at the view in front of me. I knew that Pan was keeping an eye on me from wherever the hell he was, so bailing the place wasn't a good idea. Believe me, I don't have a exile wish yet. I inhaled calmly and waited for Pan to return, which didn't take as long as I thought it would.

He returned not much later holding a glass of water in his hands. He cautiously looked at me, watching every move I made, locking it in his mind. I felt like a trapped animal, who just got caught doing something he was forbidden to do. What did surprise me though, was that Pan didn't said any words, which made me wonder what I was even doing here.

He took a seat in front of me, his foot casually rested on the edge of his dark brown wooden table. His hand tightly clung around the glass while the other rested on his other leg. He stared at his glass for a while, eyes finding the splashy water for what it seemed deeply interesting. After a moment he broke the long awaited silence with a unsuspected surprise I didn't see coming.

"I know it was Fox." He suddenly noted, forest green eyes averting from his glass to me.

My gut dropped and my mouth fell wide open. What the hell?! He knew? How is that even possible? Why didn't he say anything? Fox told me that he didn't get caught and I believed him until this moment.

I gazed into his deep green eyes in awe and shook my head in surprise. He had literally no expression on his face so it was hard for me to read where he was taking this conversation to.

"How did you-" I choked out, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Doesn't matter." He interrupted, swaying his hand in dismissal.

I frowned at his irritated behavior and he clearly took a note of it, but then again, he didn't seemed faced by it.

He dropped his foot from the table and switched his sitting position into a serious one. His smug facial expression had now changed into a serious frown. He bit his lower lip, making me very uncomfortable.

He stared at me, eyes not deviating from my face and frame. He was definitely over-thinking something. You could tell by his sudden change of expression and the way he kept quiet. After a minute or so, he let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head slowly.

"You know William I never knew that a boy like you would take the blame for something he didn't do."

What? He is literally giving me credit for lying and breaking the rules?

"Thanks... I guess?" I mumbled.

He paused, looking directly at me before carrying on.

"That doesn't necessarily has to be a good thing." He said smugly, raising his eyebrows again.

"Oh.." I just whispered.

I watched him stand up from his seat and he let out a silent huff. I crossed my legs and clutched my upper arm as I felt a cold breeze touch my skin. What was I doing here again? He cleared his throat and clearly wanted to carry on this 'deep' conversation he was having with me.

Though I respected and tolerated him, I felt no need to respond and act upon his lecture of me making the right choices. I am not a child anymore.

For a moment he gave me a semi sympathetic smile, making me raise my eyebrows skeptically.

"Well I do respect your decisions. Not a lot of people here would've done that."

A small smile tugged at the ends of my lips. That was really unexpected, but it did felt good. Who am I kidding, it felt more than good. A spark emerged from the pit of my stomach. This was the first time, I actually did something good according to someone else. For once I wasn't a f*uck up and it felt great.

"Why?" I asked, trying to hide my true excitement.

"They're just scared." He answered simply, without even a hint of hesitation behind it.

"Scared of what?" I questioned, with furrowed eyebrows.

"Getting what they deserve I suppose."

A silence fell. Clearly not a comfortable one. Nope, the complete opposite actually. At least from my side. Peter just gazed at me with glazed eyes. There was no way of properly reading this boy. He was just... Complicated?

I now understood why the lost boys were nervous around him. He was a firm leader I learned throughout the days and I guess he wasn't afraid to hand out punishments. I never experienced one of his punishments nor did I see another person getting one, but I guess they aren't much fun. And that explains a lot.

"You know William, let this talk be a lesson. You're not getting punished. At least for now, but if you ever stand up for someone else, better be sure that the same person will have your back when you're in trouble."

I nodded and that was all I needed to hear. I got up and rushed my way out of Pan's hut. I ignored his eye piercing looks along the way and let out a silent huff of relief as soon as I closed his door.

(Later on that day)

"This is Austin. He's the one you'll be sparring with today." Felix, Pan's loyal right hand told me.

"Take this." He handed me a small ten inch dagger from the armory we had that was next to the practicing fields. We never fought with daggers, but I suppose that there's a first time for everything. I gladly took it and thanked him with a quiet mumble. He walked away soon after that and went to stand next to Pan who was watching everything that was happening on the fields.

I glanced up at a boy that immediately caught my attention as soon as his honey brown eyes found mine. He gave me a cheeky grin, making his crooked teeth show a little. He was definitely a tease, I could tell. He had this vibe of smugness all over him that was clearly undeniable.

His very thick eyebrows were up in a scrunched up position and he tilted his head teasingly. He had thick and dark brown hair that was combed sideways. You could say, that you could compare his hair to the free waves of an restless ocean. It was wavy, thick and very unruly. He was one head taller than me and his frame was just as lean as a wooden plank.

"You're up for a fight, shorty?" He teased, wiggling his thick eyebrows. I chuckled mockingly, before replying.

"Nah, perhaps we should have a cup of tea first, before I kick your tiny little ass. Start of civil aye?"

"Feisty aren't you?" He spoke, smugness written all of his sharp face.

It started off as none other than playful teasing, but before I knew it, I found myself on the bumpy jungle ground clutching my left cheek and cursing so loud that I was sure mermaids from the other side of the island had heard me.

Austin grinned down upon me. "Maybe perhaps, we should've drank that tea first, it would've given you a opportunity to re-think that demented idea of you 'beating my little ass'." He said, smugly waving his dagger for all to see the crimson drip of its steel.

I huffed in annoyance at my defeat and looked at my hand to see that it was covered with wine colored blood.

After ten minutes of playful banter, that alternated between, beating, hitting, the sound of daggers slashing against each other, and so on- I footing faltered over an un deep pit in the ground. That didn't really help the case at all when Austin took this as an opportunity to swipe at me with his venomous blade, making a decent cut along the hollow of my left cheek.

He reached out his hand for me to get up, which I gladly refused. I was more than fed up by the fact that I just got beaten by a teenage boy.

I got up by myself and was still clutching my still bleeding cheek. Its blood seeped through my fingers and the wound burned uncontrollably. He shrugged at my hostility and smirked teasingly.

"Ah, you're one sore loser huh?" He chuckled.

"Shut up." I hissed through my teeth.

"See." He pointed out with a chuckle.

"Are you always this smug?" I asked, giving him a hard punch in his shoulder. He gasped loudly and gave me a semi harsh glare while I smirked a little at him. He rubbed his arm while wincing slightly.

"Nah, only when I beat somebody's ass."

Of course he is...

"You should patch that up." He pointed out, nodding to the wound on my cheek. I touched my bloody cheek and winced slightly at the touch of it.

He was right. It burned like a bitch and if I waited any longer, it would probably get infected. I can imagine that it wasn't a pretty sight to look at and it'll probably leave a nasty scar too. Great, just what I needed. My ass kicked and a nasty scar.

The stinging feeling got worse by the minute and it seemed only to feed Austin's smirk even more.

Stupid, self-centered bastard.

I took off, not giving Austin the satisfaction of my pain and humiliation.

He was right, I was one sore loser.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hey

it might be boring now, but in about two chapters, the real story line will make a huge progres and will become a hell of a lot more excting. I promise!

So please, stick around! The excitment starts next chapter :)

Xxxx ikimmilove


	13. Chapter 12

-starts off shitty but ends better XD-

Chapter 12

Elsa's POV

"Come on!" I urged, mentioning to the white door I used as passage back to Arrendale so many years ago. A bright light stung my eyes and it made me squint my eyes and shield my arms in front of my face to protect my eyes from harm's way.

"I don't know Elsa, it's has been so many years ago, we don't know the consequences." Anna yelled back in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I don't know Elsa..." Kristoff jumped in, while holding my sisters hand tightly.

"You've got to be kidding me Anna," I groaned in frustration, throwing my hands up in anger. I understand their uneasiness, believe me I do. But if they want their daughter and my niece back, we have no other choice. We need to do this.

This door will give us a passage to Storybrook. We have to get to Storybrook to see if anyone can help us. I know they can. They helped me find Anna years ago, they must have something that can help us right? I only need to find Emma Swan and seek for her help. She and the others are only hope we have left.

"This is the only way to get her back, you have to trust me!" I yelled back, my right arm still holding in front of my sight.

I glance back at my little sister and her husband, before connecting my hand with hers to make sure nothing will happen while traveling through the passage of the door.

I gave her one last reassuring smile, before guiding them both through the travel passage.

The first thing I felt when I walked through the magic portal was something indescribable. The feeling of it was weird and unfamiliar. It felt like stepping into water. It was thick, unruly and alive, the only difference was that you didn't get soaking wet. It felt so warm and it was certainly magical in every way possible. Al the different and vivid colors swirled around in a circle like pattern and it was truly magnificent. Sparkling dust flew around us and it had the true colors of a constellation falling into place. We were surrounded by positive magic.

I felt Anna tightening her grip on my hand, making me realize that she was really tensed up by this. I gave her a tiny squeeze to let her know I wasn't going to let go. We made our way through the thick air and there seemed no end to this journey. That was until, I could see a light at the end of the tunnel. Sounds cheesy right?

I pulled them through it all and the light became lighter and bigger. We kept walking further, until we had reached the end and we got a glimpse from the all familiar Storybrook.

We stepped through the door on the other side and we ended up standing on one of the main roads in Storybrook.

The familiar rows houses and the ever green trees and bushes were still etched in my mind from my last visit. The streets were empty and nearly all shutters were closed. That's an odd thing, I thought to myself.

"Wow, it hasn't changed for one bit.." Anna muttered, as she took in the view.

"Indeed. But I do wonder where everyone is." I answered, looking around me. "Maybe, we should check Granny's to see if anyone's there." I suggested.

Anna and Kristoff nodded in agreement and we immediately took off to the village's dinning. As soon as we reached it, I pushed the door handle to see the all familiar people busy with their daily routine. At first no one seemed to notice us strange foreigners until a voice popped up.

"Elsa?!" A voice called out in disbelieve. My head snapped to the source of the familiar female voice. My eyes fell upon a woman with long blond and wavy hair. I had to blink a few times to see if I was even seeing it right.

"Emma?!"

My eyes found those from the blond female, who didn't seem to have aged throughout the years. Lucky bastard.

"What are you doing here? She asked confused, as she glanced up at Anna and Kristoff.

"We kind of need your help.."

We sat down at a booth near the window and ordered a hot chocolate milk.

"So tell me, what are you doing here in Storybrook?" Emma asked, with a friendly but serious tone. She clearly knew that there was some reason for us being here. She knew that this definitely wasn't just some friendly reunion visit.

I felt Anna tensing up beside me and I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "We need your help, we've been told that you were good at tracking people." Emma nodded for Kristoff to continue, "Our little girl is missing." Kristoff said, with a sad but serious tone.

As if Emma's face couldn't get any more serious, a hint of compassion was clearly noticeable too. "I'm sorry to hear," she apologized sincere, "when was the last time you saw her?"

"A week ago, we wanted to wake her for her lessons, but we stumbled upon an empty bed and an open window. We thought that she might had gone out into the village like she usually would, but she never returned." Anna explained with a worrying voice.

"Did she ever mentioned something in particular? About -I don't know- running away?" Emma asked.

"Well, she is a troubled child, but she would never just run away." Anna said, "She knows that she can't run away from her responsibilities."

"Anna perhaps we should consider the fact that she ran away from home, she's still very much a child and has pretty much been a hand full." Kristoff stated in a obvious tone.

"She's sixteen! She's the heir to our kingdom. We raised her much better than to just run away."

A deep agonizing silence fell and this was the first time Emma actually broke the silence and it actually sounded somewhat useful.

"What if she didn't voluntarily went? What if she's been taken?"

We let that sink down for a minute. Emma is probably right. There's a high price on a noble girl and the chance that she's been taken by a kidnapper or worse for a huge amount of ransom is pretty huge. It wouldn't be the first time something like that would happen.

"I think I have a plan."

We ended up in the sheriff's office, waiting for the next step. The place didn't seem to have changed since the last time I was here. It had the same red brick wall and the same couple of cells, with the same strong iron steel bars. The last time I've been here, was around 19 years ago. Things changed, a lot. The world I knew was gone when tragedy hit our country and a lot of people were forced to gain more responsibilities than they actually would've thought.

In the meanwhile, everyone had gathered in Emma's office. Snow and Prince Charming came as soon as they heard the news along with Hook to try to figure out a plan. And it didn't take long for Regina to join us as well.

We waited anxiously for someone to say something after Anna, Kristoff and I had explained the whole entire story. It stayed quiet and I could read the compassion from all of their faces. Losing a child is mildly the worst thing a mother could ever imagine, let alone losing two.

"Do you have something of her? like a photo or something that is dear to her?" Regina broke the silence after a second.

She looked expectantly at Anna who stared for a second at her with fully confusion, but obeyed without any further questions. She started rummaging through her bag and brought out something that made a feeble smile grow on my face. It was a ring I gave her when she turned ten years-old. It was too big then, but she grew into it and wore it every day since. The special thing about it was, that I'd made it myself. It was shiny silver, with a baby blue stone in the middle of a snowflake kind of shape.

Anna handed the tiny silver ring to Regina with her doubts and hesitations. Regina casted a spell that was completely unknown to me. I used to read a lot of spell books that we had in our library back in Arrendale, but I never read anything about dark purple fog.

The deep dark purple clouded above Regina's hands and moved around vivacious and although it might not have seemed like it, I was completely amazed.

But then, the dark purple disappeared and was replaced by a movement that seemed to reflect an image. Or better yet, a person. At first, I thought it was a filthy boy who could really use a bath, but the more I looked at it, the more I realized that underneath all of those thick layers of dirt was my niece. She seemed to be happy, more happier than I've seen her in quite a while. She was smiling brightly, making her dimples show and seemed to be talking.

"I- is she alive?" Anna asked unsure and confused.

"Seems like it." Hook retorted with an obvious tone in his deep voice. Anna's and Kristoff's face seemed to show a lot of relief and happiness and so was I. At least we know that she's still alive and well.

"We have a problem." Regina suddenly stated, pulling us all back to bitter reality. Just as usually, we got our hopes up to soon. We should've known it was all too good to be true.

"She's not exactly in this world, nor Arrendale."

"what are you talking about?" Charming asked confused, with his arm around Snow protectively.

"She's in Neverland."

At that moment, faces went pale. They were drained from all of their colors and eyes had widened. An agonizing silence fell and I felt like I was the only one who had no clue what was going on, besides my sister and her husband

"Neverland?" Hook retorted, disbelieve all over his voice. His eyes found Emma's and she seemed just as shocked as that everyone else was.

I guess nobody saw this one coming.

"She is in Neverland?" Anna also spoke, her voice just as surprised as Hook's. I gave her a confused stare as it felt like she knew what Hook and Regina were talking about.

"How did she wound up there?" I spoke up.

"You don't think?-" Emma started, but didn't finish her sentence, which made me even more curious about what the hell they were talking about. Her eyes darted between the Storybrook people with looks of possible knowing.

"That's not possible, he's been dead for ages." Regina stated the obvious, rolling her eyes.

Who is he? Who are they talking about?

"That doesn't explain why she's there." Kristoff said, raising his eyebrows. Again, it fell silent only to be broken after a short while by Regina.

"There is only one way to figure out." Regina sighed.

"We should ask her our self when we get to Neverland."

Tadaaaag new chapter :)

Next one, a big suprise! Better be ready for it, because it will change up the story bigly. :)

Sorry this was more of a filler, but it do needs to be written to understand the full story. Hopefully next chapter's 'big suprise' makes all things a little better :)

Please vote, read or comment. It means the world to me and it motavates me to keep writting and it'll get you much faster updates ? ﾟﾘﾊ

Xxxxxxx ikimmilove ? ﾟﾌﾸ✌? ﾸﾏ


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Morning peeked through the tiny little gaps they called 'windows'. A ray of sunshine struck my face, instantly pulling me out of my deep slumber. The warmth had made me sweat. I let out a tired and raspy groan. I rolled to the much more darker wall side, while trying to block the early morning lights out by clenching my eyes tightly.

"Rise and shine idiot! We're going swimming!" An all familiar voice yelled, while slamming the door to my hut.

"Piss off... Please!" I muttered, annoyance clear in my early morning voice. I pulled my duvet further over my overheated body.

"Sorry, not today Ballerina! Get your ass up before I beat it!... Again."

Austin's bright morning voice just annoyed the shit out of me. I don't care who you are, you just not -I repeat- not wake me up on such a happy and annoying note. Perhaps it's the fact that it's Austin on the other side of the door that annoys me so much.

That boy doesn't know when to stop bragging about his good strengths. And it's not like that I can't endure a thing, but when someone keeps bragging on and on about himself, it kind of starts annoying me. Yesterday at the bonfire for example, he just kept going on and on and on about how he kicked my ass and hurt me in the progress. Which, I mention again, still bloody hurts.

I yawned as I wiped away a tear from yester nights repeated nightmare that had kept me up all night. I slowly pulled the duvet off my body and got up, while grunting in the whole progress. I was never such a morning person and this definitely confirmed it.

My messy long blond hair was a complete mess. It had knots and ties all over it. The twigs and leaves were almost impossible to get out and I didn't have any brush to get the knots out so I had to use my hands. So I did what I did and loosely pinned my hair to the back of my head. It wasn't as secured as it usually was, but since I was in a lazy mood, I couldn't care less.

I flung on an over-sized white linen shirt and left the pants I wore to bed last night on. I didn't really cared much about my presence. Heck, as far as I knew, I never did. The people here did seemed to judge me enough already, so why even try to change that?

I loosely tucked my miss fallen hair underneath my signature hat and made sure that everything was alright.

I ran out the door to see Louis waiting by a tree. I ran up to him with a small smile on my face.

"Hey Lou!" I called, running towards him. He turned around as soon as he heard my voice. He smiled as I reached him and greeted me.

"You're in for a swim?" He asked, as we walked towards the waterfalls. I wanted to say yes, but then I remembered that I couldn't. I had declined swimming with the boys from the day I got here all because of one simple reason. It's not that I don't know how to swim, but it's still the fact that I'm a girl and swimming obviously involves 'swimming clothing'. Which again, I don't have. For the same reason, I haven't bathed for a good while. I'm still waiting for an opportunity when no one is watching me to take a bath. Until now, still not happened.

"I uh... I want to.." I mumbled.

"Good ." Louis smiled.

"But I can't..."

Louis looked at me as if I was crazy and I probably would too if I was him. I smelled like.. well let's just say it wasn't a nice smelling odor. And that was quite an understatement. I mean, I would really love to take a swim, believe me, but it just can't.

"What are you talking about, everyone else is going?' he retorted, confused and obviously thinking that I was mental.

"I uhm can't swim." I lied through my teeth, hoping he would just lay off of me. I averted my eyes away from him and looked at the ground, nervously. He let out a loud snort, but stopped when he received an angry glare from me.

"Well you can at least join us, it's always a lot of fun." He grinned. I hummed in agreement and kept on walking towards the waterfalls on the other side of the island. The island was surprisingly peaceful and quiet and it felt great. Other times it felt like I needed to walk on eggshells because I felt like someone was constantly watching me. Everywhere I went, there were eyes watching me even though I knew for certain that I was alone.

From a far distance I heard the other Lost boys laughing and yelling and it made a smile grow on my face. I knew they didn't like me, they made that pretty clear, but I hoped that they could forget their hatred towards me for once.

I pushed away lianas and bushes that were in my way, to see the most beautiful waterfall I could ever imagine. The calm sound of the water that clattered down, made me feel at peace. I breathed in the fresh air and it instantly made my head clear from all the worries I had. But I was quickly pulled out of my daze when I heard some of the boys yelling and screaming. Louis pushed past me, while taking off his shoes and shirt in the progress. He ran towards the edge of the water and took a big leap, followed by a massive splash after.

I let out a loud chuckle, causing all the others to look up at me in surprise.

"finally showing up huh ballerina?" one of them asked mockingly. I shot the boy with the dirty blond hair -whose name I still don't know- a glare.

"back off dude, not everyone can swim." Louis replied angrily, running a hand through his wet brown hair. Oh I wish he just kept his mouth shut...

The others began laughing, not in a nice way though. I cursed something vile underneath my breath in the hope they wouldn't hear me. They looked and treated me as if I garbage, just a mere piece of gum that got stuck underneath their shoe.

"you're such a wimp. I'm surprised you managed to keep up with us for so long. You're nothing more than a weak piece of shit." One of them snickered amused.

I wanted to say something, nope better yet, yell something, but I got caught off my someone pushing me over the edge and into the water. As fast as I could, I grabbed the sides of my hat before My body could actually hit the freezing water.

It took not long until I surfaced from the icy cold water. As I surfaced, I was choking on my own breath and my lungs burned with fire. I desparetely gasped for fresh air to fill them with.

Still completely of guard I spluttered out the water that got into my lungs. I rubbed the stinging water out of my eyes and wiped my nose with a disgusted look on my face.

There was water caught in between the rims of my hat and from all the moments that the water should fall down my hat and spill over me, it had to be now.

I heard the others laughing and I was reaching my boiling point. I have a lot of patience, but when someone pisses me off, you deserve everything that comes to you. And unfortunate for the people around me, I was not someone who should be taken lightly.

I swam to the edge and pulled myself out of the freezing water. My wet clothes felt heavy and were sticking to my skin.

"Aww did little Ballerina got wet?" someone cooed. "I thought you couldn't swim."

And now my boiling point had reached and everyone near me was getting the full load of my angriness.

"you know what dickheads?" I snapped, grabbing everyones attention and making them look at me with surprise.

"You all think you're so amazing, but in all reality, your all a bunch of pathetic and sad little boys who refuse to grow up because you're too afraid to face your goddamn responsibilities!"

And with that, I stomped back into the thick forest, making all the Lost boys watch me with confuse and disbelieve.

-Later that day-

"Where is he?!" I heard a voice boom out of nowhere, "where the hell is he?!"

I looked up from the chores I was given by Kai and searched for the recourse of the loud and angry voice. I couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this. I looked up from the wood I was chopping and saw Adam restless searching for someone. I could hear him spit words of profanity that would be harmfull to a child's ear. The person who pissed him off, is clearly getting it. I wonder who it is though.

Pan came out of his hut with eyes heavy of sleep and a lot of confusion, but when his eyes fell upon Adam, he already knew enough.

He could walk up to Adam and calm his ass down, but instead, he leant against a tree and let his eyes follow Adam with an amused and vicious smirk. I already feel bad for the person who messed with him, because Pan was certainly not going to interfere.

I let my axe fall down to the ground when I saw Adam glaring at me with all of his might and a lot of hatred. He started stomping towards me. It couldn't be me right? I did nothing to him. well, at least not this time.

His eyes breathed fire and in an instant react, I took a step back out of fear. I laughed nervously, not knowing what to do. I always laugh when I don't know what to do. I guess that's how I am.

My fight or flight instinct was literally failing me right now. There must be a person standing behind me right? there must be. I looked behind me to see that no one stood behind me.

Fuck my life.

Adam grabbed my shirt harshly and dragged me to the middle of our hideout. His finger dug harshly into my skin, probably leaving marks all over it. Our chests were merely touching and I could almost feel the pure hatred radiating of him. Our faces were inches away from eachother.

"where is it?!"he spat harshly, shaking my shirt roughly. I cringed at his touch from fear. I wanted to run away.

"I- I don't know what you're t-talking about." I stammered, looking away from his glare.

I looked to Pan, hoping that he would do something, but instead, he winked and kept on smirking. Yeah, I probably should've known I shouldn't count on his help.

"Stop talking shit, I knew you took my box, you little theif!"

"dude, back off." Kai suddenly interfered, with a demanding voice.

With a lot of effort, he pushed himself between us, while trying to hold back Adam who was yelling curse words and mean full things towards me. He tried to push Adam off of me and he did succeeded, but before Adam let go of my shirt, he pushed me to the ground and made me tumble back to the ground.

And that's when my worst night mare had come true...

I could feel something cascade down my back and shoulders and by all the shocked looks from the others, I knew that my hat had fallen off and that my secret was out...

OOOOOHHHH cliffhanger XD

Next chapter a bit of fluff XD I know you've been waiting for it XD now about the fluff and the smut and stuff

XD i don't know if you ever want smut so if you really want me to write something like that, let me know. I wasn't actually planning on it XD but there are a lot of dirty fuckers out there ? ﾟﾘﾂ?

about the fluff, i am not a person who rushes it, i personally don't like the rushed stuff, but those who wait, get what they want ? ﾟﾘﾁ?

Xxxxxxxxxxx ikimmilove?￢ﾜﾌ? ﾸﾏ


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Peter's POV

"Whoa he is actually a she!" one of them shouted as they all huddled round the scene that just found place. The others blocked the view. Due to my aggravation, I pushed the boys aside to get a glimpse of what had happened. That's when a smirk grew widely on my face.

The girl who masked her true identity was now caught by her own stupid actions. Silly girl. She scrambled to get her hat back on her head but with no avail. Her secret was already out. Her eyes were everywhere but ours and she seemed genuinely afraid. I almost felt pity for her, but then I reminded myself that I shouldn't. The boys gaped at her in disbelieve and due to my amuse, my presence was only making things more tensed.

"Close your mouths boys." I taunted, looking at them from my peripheral vision with complete amuse.

"H-how is this? I mean what?" Adam gaped, face turning a red crimson. Pour lad was clearly flustered, there was no denying that.

"Calm down boys," I ordered with a demanding voice, "I'm surprised none of you figured it out sooner."

"Wait you knew?" Kai asked, not hiding that he was offended. He shot me a glare, which I gladly returned with a favor.

"It wasn't really hard to figure out." I stated the obvious, while rolling my eyes in aggravation. Though I do have to admit, I did bought it the first couple of minutes.

I looked down at the flustered girl who still remained on the ground with her hands to her knees. She opened her mouth to say something but promptly shut them again after a few times.

"What? How? Why didn't you tell me you knew?" The blonde girl asked me, voice sounding soft and taken back. I smirked and walked closer to the girl so I was towering above her. "I wanted to see how long you could keep it up. You lasted longer than I thought you would. I'm impressed." I smirked.

I gave her a hand to which she seemed to be hesitant about first but obligated soon after it. She slowly gave me her hand and I pulled her back to the ground rather coarse. I looked at those familiar eyes before I spoke.

"Welcome back to Neverland Arya, it's been a long while isn't it?" I smirked.

The expression on her face immediately faltered into disbelieve with a little hint of confusion.

"Come, walk with me."

I could feel the others stare at me in awe, but I wasn't really fazed by it. "Get to work." I snapped to the others, which made a few of them jump. They knew there was no way to disobey me without the consequences so they vanished as soon as I ordered them to.

I took her to the shore, because I knew for sure that it was the only place where the trees and bushes had no eyes and ears. There was no need that the others knew about the things we would speak about.

"I never thought I would ever see you again. It's been a long while." I said, deadpanning. I leant in against a rock near the shore while Arya still stood crossed-armed in front of me. The look on her face was priceless and it almost made me snort. She tucked a strain of blond hair behind her ear, while she awkwardly gazed at me.

"W-wait you know me?" she asked confused and surprised. I smiled.

"Of course I do, eyes like those are hard to forget." I replied, confidant of my spoken words.

"H-how?" she asked. I could see the heat rise through her cheeks and she desperately tried to mask it by looking at the sand in front of her. After a brief moment she looked back up, her crystal gray eyes were locked on my green ones. They were both screaming for information she desperately needed and wanted. It was that obvious.

"You probably don't remember me, do you?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. She shook her head almost immediate.

"You were only a small child when you visited Neverland. You left quite the impression." I chuckled, thinking back.

A silence fell. I caught myself analyzing at her from head to toe. She changed, that's for sure. She grew up, a thing I awfully despised with my whole entire heart. Throughout the ten non-existing years, she grew a lot and her childlike face was vanished to a sharp adolescent face. A cold one. She was no longer that child that reached up to my waist and used to tug at everyone's clothes to get their attention.

"You were so small." I chuckled in a whisper, looking away from her feeble smile and eyes. "Now look at you, all grown up and practically a lady."

Again a silence filled the tensed air. Arya seemed genuinely flustered and confused and it didn't really surprise me. I knew she hasn't had an easy life and all and she did things she probably would rather forget. I could tell her everything she forgot, but that would be no fun right? I bet she didn't even knew her name until I told her. So that's when I decided to make a deal with her. A kind of win-win situation for us both.

"Anyways, I've brought you here to make a deal." I said, no longer leaning against the rock anymore. I stepped closer to her, making her take a step back. I smirked at her nervous state and her uneasiness.

"What kind of deal?" she asked raising her eyebrow, while still slightly backing off away from me.

"How about we play a game?" I smirked, cocking my eyebrow cockily. Arya opened her mouth to say something, but before she could actually say something I cut her off, "Look up to the sky," I said, looking up to the almost darkened sky, "You see that moon?"

She cocked her eyebrows skeptically before looking up to see an absent moon. Arya shook her head in confuse and bit her lower lip while looking from the dark sky back to me. "Exactly." I smirked. "We both know how much you want to get back to your family. But unfortunate for you, you don't know who or where they are..."

"Get to the point Pan." She snapped, furrowing her arched eyebrows clearly annoyed that I mentioned her family. All of a sudden, family is a touchy subject isn't it?

"Lucky for you I do know those things."

And suddenly Arya's facial expression changed from annoyed to interested. She crossed her arms expectantly and cocked her eyebrow for me to continue.

"If you remember your past and who you truly are before full moon, I'll take you back where you belong. Your family." I smirked.

"And if I don't?" she asked.

"Then you'll stay here without ever knowing who the persons are who I know, miss you terrible."

"I don't know..."she hesitated.

"We both know, how bad you want to leave this place and I can offer you a passage of it..." I pushed, with a semi fake smile.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked expectantly.

Arya paused, gray eyes locked at me. Eyes full of distrust and hesitation.

"Deal." She said, words full of confidence.

I hoped you like it :) my inspiration was gone nearing the end as you might had figured out XD XD

xxxxxx ikimmilove


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That night, there was another bonfire. Except this time it was different from all the others. No one saw Pan after our talk and usually he would check in if everything was alright, but there had been no sign of him all day long.

No one dared to talk to me today which was not really different from all the other times, but yet this time, things were worse. They all sat on the other side, avoiding me at all cost. They hated me. No perhaps distrusted is an even better word for it. They weren't really keen on me before they'd figured out that I was a girl. But now I'd lied to them, which made things even worse. I'd betrayed their trust and some of the friendships I made here. Louis for example, not even granted me a glance since he knew and all he did was look away as I passed or looked at him. I thought he was my friend.

I let out a soft sigh from tiredness and blinked my eyes a few times to keep myself awake. I knew it was nearing midnight, but I didn't felt ready to go to bed just yet. I stared at the flames in front of me and thought about that deal I made with Pan early in the afternoon. It wasn't that hard right? who am I kidding. I'll never remember who I was and where my roots are. I'll never get to know my family so that deal was actually a lost cost to a girl with still a little hope in her left. But also that hope is fading more increasingly. I'm still wondering myself why the hell I'd made that deal, because I would end up staying here anyway. My memory is gone and it'll probably never come back.

I sat on the ground with my arms hugging my legs. I pulled out some grass from the ground and twirled it with my fingertips. Smoke from the fire puffed into my face, nearly making me cough. I felt a someone sit down next to me, instantly making me look up. It was Kai.

"Here," he said, his voice raspy with tiredness. I looked at the filled glass he held in front of my face and gave him a skeptical look.

"It seems you could use it a hell of a lot better than me."

It took a moment before I accepted his drink. I thanked him with a feeble smile and took a sip from the glass. Once the taste spread on my tongue, I immediately regretted tasting it. I nearly choked on the venomous taste and it tasted hideous. I swallowed it before I could spit it out and shuddered after. The awful after taste lingered in the back of my throat. "God what is this?" I shuddered, eyeing the glass full of loathing.

"Honestly, I don't know." Kai chuckled a genuine laugh. "It's not that bad after you've had a couple."

"How could you get used to this?! It tastes horrible quite honestly. I don't think I'll ever get used to it." I chuckled. I shook my head in abomination at the glass and handed Kai his glass back. He softly chuckled and took a sip himself, not really being bothered by the repulsive taste. This was probably the nicest moment yet ever they found out I was a girl. Kai was a nice guy and quite honestly, besides Pan, he was the only one being true to me. He said things even when I didn't wanted to hear it. He flat out told me I was weak and even though how harsh that might've sounded, I appreciated his honesty. Doesn't really mean it's true.

I glance at the others in front of me and I knew Kai was too. They averted their gaze from us and kept on whispering about who knows what.

"Ignore them, they're just afraid." Kai said, taking a sip from his glass. "They'll get used to it eventually."

"They don't have too. I'll be gone before they even know it." I grumbled. I looked away, ignoring the confused glance from Kai. "You can't leave this place without Pan's permission. You know that right?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I know. I've made a deal with the devil himself. He told me he would bring me back home and that I could leave if I hold up the end of my deal." I said. I watched Kai's expression change from serious to amusement. He let out a loud snort and smirked. "Are you that stupid Arya? He wouldn't've made a deal with you if he didn't knew for sure you were going to fail. It's Pan we're talking about, love." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Where are you getting to?" I huffed irritated. I furrowed my eyebrows in anger. I held his gaze and silence died our conversation. Pan told me himself that we had a deal. Why would he break it? He promised me. He told me I had his word.

"You really think you can leave, don't you?" He snickered. "You're just his little play puppet. He'll throw you aside when he's done with you and will find something new. That's what always happens."

Play puppet? What's that supposed to mean? I am most certainly no one's play puppet and I'll make sure I'll never will be. Certainly not Pan's.

"You know nothing." I grumbled, looking away. Kai gave me a soft look as if I was a naïve and fragile little girl, who had no idea what mess she had worked herself into. Even though I would deny it to the grave, deep down I wondered the same.

"Arya listen," I felt a hand touching my shoulder. I wanted to jerk away, but for some reason I didn't. Kai rested his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. It would be weird if I told you I wasn't uncomfortable, but I was. It wasn't like a thousand fire sparks bolted through my head either. It was just nice to know someone cared. Unlike the rest.

"I'm telling you as a friend, he can't fail and he never will and I don't want someone to end up getting hurt or worse. "

I huffed in defeat. Kai was partially right.

"I f*cking hate everything. I just want to get out already." I whispered, looking at the dirt in front of me. "But you can't." he pointed out, his voice barely above a whisper. I looked at him from my peripheral vision and sighed. "Exactly." I said, slumping down to the ground sadly.

Kai smiled weakly as if he felt defeated at our own words too. He wanted to leave too. I could tell. And these words were definitely discouraging us.

Deep down, Kai wasn't that cold boy who only took orders from Pan and no one else. He was actually kind hearted and maybe just a little broken.

"Words of advice, nothing will last forever. Not even Neverland." Kai said.

"Thank you." I smiled. I stood up from the harsh ground and decided it was best for me to go to bed. It had been a long day and I was really desperate to end it. I looked at Kai, his face partially illuminated by the dancing fire. It took a while staring into his hazel eyes until I realized there was something off with him. I didn't know what, but something changed and it started to worry me a little bit.

"It's nice to know someone cares." I sighed with a grateful smile, before wanting to leave. He gave me a curt nod and then I walked away towards my hut.

The air was dark and eerie and I would not feel relieved until I was back safe in my own hut. The dangers of Neverland still concerned me. Louis had told me all about them. Dangerous animals who flay you alive if you didn't pay much attention. Poisoned thorns who kill you ever so slowly. I usually thought Louis was just telling me fairytale stories. But deep down, the silence in Neverland drove me to crazy thoughts, leading me to think the stories he was telling actually were true.

I shrieked when I was pulled off the path, my wrists caught in hands that worked as metal cuffs and pressed them against the trunk of the tree. One of the hands overlapped my mouth to muffle my screams and as soon as I had calmed down, the hand removed itself from my mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice hissed into my ear, a warm breath making me shiver. I knew who had trapped me, it wasn't hard not to recognize his deep voice. I turned my head, lips accidently gracing his jaw bone. He instantly pulled back as if the touch was poisoned.

"W-what the hell are you talking about Pan?" I asked and looked into his green eyes that flamed up in anger when someone had disobeyed him. Pan could be rather intimidating, but from the rumors I heard the boys talking about, he wasn't just near as half bad as he used to be. Which made me wonder.

His eyes saw right through me and his devilish smirk made one feel powerless. He wasn't the same as he was this afternoon. He was nice and actually smiled genuinely, but now he was off to a complete different side I had no clue existed and it confused me.

"You can't tell anyone." He said with gritted teeth. I could see he was restraining himself and not to give the worst of him.

"Why? What's it to you?" I asked, frustration taking the best of me. "I'll define for myself what I do and what I don't. I'll find a way to leave this place, with or without that stupid deal of yours and there's nothing you can do about it. I'll run and I'll hide if it's what it takes to get me out of here."

And perhaps that was the moment where I should've probably kept my big mouth shut, because his angry look made me grow numb from fear. His eyes turned a few shades darker and you could see the anger flare up in his eyes. He took a hold of my wrist again, but now he was more coarse. He pulled me in close so I was inches away from his face.

"If you run, I'll catch you. If you'll hide, I'll find you and if you don't do what I say, I'll make you. This island is mine so everything on it too. You belong to me now Arya, I own you."

Kai was right, I was his play puppet and I didn't even notice it.

Haaaaaai :)

Leave whatever ranting thoughts in the comments bc they make me smile a lot :D

Xxxxxxxx ikimmilove


	17. Chapter 16

**This chapter is written in the third person POV, because it'll fasten up the story more and it explains a lot. The following chapters will be Arya's pov's again :) enjoy**

Chapter 17

Third person POV

After near a day spending on captain Hook's boot, Anna and her family had finally reached Neverland. The journey was mildly exhausting and the back and fort bickering between the others was truly getting tiring. But Anna's exhaustion vanished as soon as she sat her first foot on the island. It was truly beyond her imagination and it was exactly how she imaged Neverland was supposed to be. She couldn't bring herself to the thought that this was the place she read about in front of her children. She knew Hook existed and that he wasn't as half as bad as they had portrayed him in the book. Anna had asked Hook about the other Neverland residents, but he never really responded to her simple question. As if it was the hardest question to answer. But Hook knew better. All he wanted was to forget the demon that had terrorized his life and his dear family and left him broken so many years ago. Lucky for him he was dead. Nearly twenty years ago. At least that's what they thought.

It was nearing nightfall when they arrived and the group decided to set up a camp to rest. It was an exhausting day after all. Emma attempted to make a fire, but tried to keep it low just in case. They knew to expect dangers from this island. "I can't wait until tomorrow." Anna sighed with a faint smile on her face, as she huddled up around the fire. "Me neither." Kristoff retorted, swinging a loving arm around her shoulder.

"Do you have an idea where to find her?" Elsa spoke up, asking Hook. He knew his way around the island, they knew that. The only thing that the Arrendale people wondered was why the others were so mysterious about this place. They knew they had been here decades ago and it must have been bad by the way they talked about it. All that made Anna worry. She worried about her daughters wellbeing.

"I think I have a slight idea where to find her." Hook mumbled.

"What about that Peter Pan dude? Maybe he can help us finding her." Anna asked, as she remembered that the boy in the books was also part of the island. She knew him as the boy who was free spirited and kind hearted, but also Peter Pan was very different portrayed in the books just like captain Hook.

All the others looked shocked at her. They didn't expected the strawberry blonde haired girl to know about Peter Pan. "How do you know about him?" Emma asked confused and equally shocked. " I've read the book, he knows everything that goes around this island. perhaps he knows where Arya is." Anna explained. She had a point.

Only the boy was dead for years and even if he was alive, he was evil. A heartless boy who saw everything like a silly game. But the boy was smart. He knew exactly what he would do. Emma still loathed him for taking her biological son and threated to kill him. She was glad he was not here anymore. But little did they know he survived and they were on his territory.

"We can't ask him and even if we could, it's not an option." Regina stated. She grabbed her sleeping bag and rolled it out. "Why not?" Anna asked again.

"because he's dead."

"luckily." Emma added, rolling her eyes.

Though it made Anna question even more things, she decided to drop the case. She did wondered why the boy in the books was dead. He seemed so heroic to her. It was because of him, her daughter got her attention drawn away from her brother's leaving and her arranged betrothal. But she had been so small she wouldn't understand anyway. She used to wake up telling the most craziest stories about her visit to Neverland in her dreams. But who would believe a broken child? Sadly, after the confirmation of her brother's death, the stories stopped and she locked herself day and night in her room. Arya never talked about her hero again.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Emma stated to the others while they were settling for a good night of sleep. "Be careful." Killian whispered, kissing her cheek before she left. It's been years, but Killian was still able to make Emma blush furiously after all those years.

She walked away, deeper into the thick jungle. She wasn't afraid, she knew her way around the island now. It wasn't until she heard a branch snap that she realized that she was being followed.

"You know, Silence is the key of following someone." Emma said, looking around the open spot she found herself in.

"It's not silence that is the key , it's slyness, dearie." From out of the blue a familiar voice called out. Emma's blood ran cold at the voice of the person, who left her angry so many years ago.

The boy with the green eyes stepped out of the eerie darkness, smirk spread brightly across his face. not only Emma's blood ran cold, also her gut dropped from shock and anger and most of all confusion. It was Peter Pan. The boy who she thought was dead and was actually glad he was. Peter stood there with pride and joy, amused to the fact that he had shocked his old friend. Only know, Emma didn't knew Pan changed after his resurrection. The shadow had no longer a hold on him and that made him less evil than he used to be. Sadly, his old behavior could be triggered by the wrong person and it was bound to happen soon or later.

"You thought I was dead aye?" Peter Pan asked, jokingly. He stepped closer to Emma, but Emma wasn't going to back down. Not ever.

"sadly yes." Emma huffed sarcastic.

"Why the sudden visit? The last time you were here, things got quite heated." Pan asked serious, with furrowed eyebrows.

Emma seemed to have noticed the slight change in Pan's behavior, but yet she still didn't trusted him. People don't change. She put her pride aside and thought of Anna and her family. They were missing their daughter, maybe Pan could help. And if even asking would help, she would put her distrust away for the sake of Anna and her family.

"We're looking for a girl who seemed to be on your territory. Perhaps seen her?" Emma asked the green eyed boy. "Pretty blond princess, with the huge blue eyes. Uhmm her name's Arya I think."

"Princess?" Peter snorted, hiding that he was slightly surprised. Arya was far from a princess or even lady like. She dressed like a boy for weeks and smelled like one too. Even Peter didn't realize or knew she was a princess. "Nah, sorry it's been a while since we last had a girl on the island." Peter lied. He had actually no idea why he'd lied. He just did. Nor did he ever thought that her family would ever come to find her.

"Care to explain why we're here than?" Emma asked, getting increasingly annoyed. It was more than obvious that the devil was hiding something from her. She saw the imagine of the girl in Regina's locater spell. Peter just shrugged his shoulders and that seemed to anger the blonde even more. Without rational thought, Emma grabbed the devil his shirt and pushed him up against a trunk of a tree. Their eyes flared up in anger and as much as Emma wanted to punch him for all he had done, she tried to keep herself contained. "Give the girl back to her family." Emma demanded.

"Sorry dearie, I don't know what you're talking about." Pan smirked, falling back to his old self. Emma pushed him once again further into the tree, causing Pan to hiss slightly in pain and anger.

"Cut the crap Pan. Where's the girl?" Emma asked again, putting more pressure on his throat. Angriness was taking over Emma. She loathed him for the things he had done to the people from Storybrook over twenty years ago and it became increasingly harder to keep her anger to herself.

"I'm telling you, I have no idea what you're talking about." Peter snarled, angry. He inhaled air to calm himself down. Getting angry would certainly not help him convince Emma that Arya wasn't on the island. He couldn't have them taking the girl away just yet. lucky for him, it was night time and no body but Felix knew where he was. Otherwise it would've complicated things even more. How would he explain his absence to the others? Especially since he was always there to keep an eye on them.

Emma let go of the boy's collar and roughly pushed him back. "If you're not telling us, we'll find out our own way. We know where to find you." Emma's determination was clear as glass in her voice. Pan had no idea what was coming for him. Nothing is more worse and dangerous than a grieving mother and anyone that comes on their path is basically f*cked.

"good luck with that." He smirked.


End file.
